Hello, Dr Hotpants
by Lgfaenatics
Summary: This is a collection of steamy Doccubus phone sex one shots written by different authors. The readers will vote for their favorite story. All doccubus smut, so enjoy! Poll for voting is available on the profile page. / lgfaenatics#
1. Hanging on Her Every Word

**To vote for your favorite story please read all the stories (each chapter is a different one shot) and go to the bio page and vote in our poll! Voting for your favorite will end on Sunday June 15th!**

* * *

**Hanging on Her Every Word**

My foot tapped incessantly under the table from pent up frustration and boredom. The excess energy had to go somewhere since it wasn't being used the way I'd planned. This was a crappy way to spend my evening- bad food, over priced drinks and an environment that made my skin crawl. First thing I'd do when this stakeout was over was scrub myself raw in a steaming hot shower. To make things worse, I was several hours away from Lauren on our three month anniversary. I gritted my teeth harder every minute I sat here with nothing going on.

I reached for the necklace dangling over my heart, taking it between my fingers and rubbing it softly to calm myself as I thought of how much she meant to me. It was a habit I'd developed when we she was missing and even now it brought comfort and strength when I needed it. The simple silver chain might not look like much to a casual observer, but the meaning for us was deep and it would always serve as a symbol of our love. A love I wished I was celebrating with her tonight, every night for the rest of our lives together.

We hadn't spent a day apart since we made it official, for the second time. We both realized our mistakes; time, circumstances and distance had allowed us to grow a lot since the break. She was a different person from the Dr. Lewis slave to the light that I used to know. She was still amazing, but somehow more empowered, dangerous, self assured. Dark Lauren was hot. Really hot. She took what she wanted when she wanted it and that included me on more than one occasion and in more than one place. The things that woman could do to me made me wonder who the succubus really was.

My insides ached just thinking about it and I grumbled at the fact that I was sitting in a dark booth at the back of a seedy bar instead of laying in bed with the woman I loved. This was all Evony's fault, saying it was the least I could do since my girlfriend made her human. Lauren gave me those doe eyes and it was off I went, but I had so many other things I'd rather to be doing tonight, mostly to her. Maybe later I could get her to do a little sexting or a sexy phone call. She was normally so controlled, I wasn't sure how far I could get her to go, but the good doctor had a wild side that no one but me ever got to see and it made it all the more exciting.

My phone hummed against the surface of the table. Lauren's name appeared in white letters causing my smile to grow by leaps and bounds and my stomach to flutter. There was nothing about her that didn't make me giddy.

"Hey baby," I answered like the lovesick fool I was.

"Hey," she panted. Her breathing was labored. She didn't say another word. Immediately my alarms went off, panic set in at the sound of her breathless voice and I stiffened straight up in the booth.

"Lauren are you okay?" A thousand things flashed through my mind of what could be wrong and who I could get there to help her because I couldn't. I never should have taken this job. Things had been going so well and I was sure Evony planned this somehow. She'd been too nice. Now she would have her revenge on Lauren and I could do nothing to stop it.

There was a moan, but no words.

"Oh God baby, please say something. You're scaring me."

"I wish you were here Bo." There was a neediness, a pleading to her tone and all I could think of was her lying somewhere alone and injured.

Something was wrong, I could feel it deep down. She never spoke like that. She always tried to be strong when she needed help. I glanced at my watch. It was four thirty in the afternoon and she should be at the lab right now. Was there an attack? A failed experiment? My heart clenched, it was hard to speak and the longer she was silent with only small moans the more my feared the worst.

"Me too," I hurried. "Lauren, talk to me. Do you need help?"

"I only ever need you, Bo." Her soft spoken words melted my heart despite my overwhelming fear. Tears welled up in my eyes. I needed to do something.

"I'm right here baby. I'm so sorry I'm not with you. Please let me get some-"

"I need your hands all over me, your mouth tasting me, making me ache for more." A soft whimper followed her whispered words that were dripping with desire.

"Oh...Ohhhh."

Click. My brain registered her words. It all made sense now. She was fine, more than fine actually and I never wanted to be home as bad as I did right now. I wished I could run to her. Umm, then again, this was exactly what I wished for wasn't it? I was kind of hoping to be in the privacy of my own room though. I'd never actually had phone sex before, never had much use for words. I was a succubus for crying out loud, that almost sounded like some kind of joke to me, but with her, I was putty. Just her voice could make me unravel.

I lowered my voice and relaxed back into the padded booth, slipping further back into the darker end. "Where are you now?"

"At the lab."

That was surprising. "Are you alone?"

"Yes and I have at least a dozen algae spores I'm treating to find a way to eradicate of the Underfae virus that have to be reviewed and the results notated before I leave today, but all I could think of was you."

I wanted to laugh, but it would kill the mood. Her geekouts were so random and so unbelievably sexy. Sometimes I wondered if she did it on purpose knowing the effect it had on me, but I figured it had to be hard to turn off that brilliant brain of hers.

"I love being inside that beautiful mind of yours doctor, among other places." I purred. It was true. It gave me a special feeling to know that the woman who could rewrite genetic code of a Fae could be distracted by me without being physically present or using my power.

"Mmm, well you're definitely in it right now, but I do wish you were in other places," she growled.

The deepening sound of her voice set me aflame, the flutter in my stomach spread lower with anticipation. "Believe me, I do to." Boy did I ever. This was unexpected and exciting and I couldn't wait to see what happened next.

"Where are you?"

"In the back of a seedy bar in Montreal."

"Well I guess you'll have to be quiet then."

My breath sped up. I was pretty sure I heard a smirk in her voice. Her foreplay truly was top notch so I was sure this would be good, but could I really do it here in public? I glanced around the place. There was hardly anyone here and I'd given the waitress a tip to leave me alone to avoid drawing attention back here.

I realized I hadn't said anything and I started fumbling for words trying to be smooth. Apparently I was a succubus with no game who could be rendered catatonic by a gorgeous doctor, a human one no less.

She let out a low chuckle followed by a gasp that made me bite my lip hard.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was full of mischief. "Is my succubus tongue tied? Afraid of engaging in a little public display?"

Oh now it was on.

"Never." I husked. She knew exactly how to motivate me. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing special."

Another moan escaped, this one deeper. I knew it wasn't for show, she was already well on her way and she wanted me along for the ride. There was definitely nowhere else I'd rather be.

"Oh, just my lab coat, some baby blue lace panties and high heels."

My mouth went dry, my pulse raced. It was my turn to groan. I wondered if I could convince her to wear that when I got home. "I bet you look so fucking sexy in that. God I want to see you."

"Close your eyes baby," she husked in her sexy tone. The vibration tickling my ear as if it were her very mouth pressed to my temple instead of my phone.

"Can't we face time?" I didn't mean for it to come out so whiny, but it did. I was chomping at the bit to get a look of her in nothing but that lab coat. I wanted to know if she was telling the truth. It was one of those little fantasies I'd shared that had yet to come true.

"I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice," she said.

I did as I was told, my eyes fell shut. I could picture her lying there across her desk, her lab coat open to expose those beautiful breasts and toned stomach. She'd be writhing with pleasure from her own skillful hand buried between her legs, her eyes squeezed shut as she breathlessly chanted my name to no one. It was a sight to behold, but I'd rather be the one touching her, making her scream.

I shot back to reality at the sound of her silky smooth voice. "I'm right here Bo, undoing your vest. My fingernails dragging along your back leaving a trail of pink skin and goosebumps. My mouth tracing a path from your stomach to your breasts, stopping so my tongue can tease a perfectly erect nipple that's hardened from my touch. Can you feel me, Bo?"

"Mmmm. Yes." The skin covering my abdomen tingled, her words sent shivers through my body electrifying me as if she were here in person.

"I love how soft your skin is against my lips Bo. Anytime I touch you it always leaves me hungry for more, I can never get my fill."

There weren't many better things to hear from the woman you loved than that. I could definitely relate. "I love the way you feel on me." I breathed out hard. "God Lauren, I want to touch you. I never want to stop touching you."

"Yes baby, I want you to touch me. Tell me what you want to do to me."

I didn't know where to begin, but I knew that if she was really lying here with me right now, I'd be dying to to slide my fingers into that red hot abyss that I so often lost myself in. I needed to hear her utter that delicious sound that made me want to ravage her. Sometimes it was a challenge to hold my succubus at bay at the release of that low, breathy guttural moan. The one where her back arched and her eyes fluttered shut. The one that meant she was so ready for me to take her with reckless abandon. The one that said we would be at it for hours trying to get our fill.

"I want to be inside you." I was practically panting. My body knew this dance all to well and was more than ready for it to start. My hips began to roll of their own volition. Even without her lean body pressed as close as flesh would allow I was awash with the sensations of thrusting my aching center against hers.

"Not yet baby."

I whined again making her laugh slightly. I was so turned on right now it was probably a good thing I was in the back away from everyone, or someone could get hurt. I popped one eye open, not even realizing I had been squeezing them shut tight trying to will Lauren to appear before me.

"Know what I'd do if I was there with you Bo?"

"You can do anything you want. Tell me, Lauren."

"I'd straddle your lap and open my lab coat, guide your hands to my hips while I arch toward your mouth so you can take your time sucking and nipping my breasts."

"Yes," I growl.

"With every stroke of your hot wet tongue on my hard nipples I feel the wetness pouring out of me and I thrust my hips against your lap." My ear was filled with breathlessly erotic sounds of arousal. "The way I crave your hands on me..."

"Mmm, I want more of you Lauren."

"I take your hand and lead it between my legs, dipping it into the molten desire that only you can create. I pull your soaked fingers up to your lips so you can taste me on you. Do you like that?"

I groaned, words wouldn't form. The throbbing between my legs was begging to be satisfied. "Gods yes! I can never get enough of the way you taste."

"Then I take your fingers into my mouth one at a time, and suck them clean, tasting myself on you before I pull you in for a wet hot kiss, claiming what's mine."

"Please let me touch you Lauren." I was wound so tight right now.

"I'm yours Bo, take me however you want me."

Her words made my succubus stir and I was sure my eyes were blazing blue. Lauren Lewis was mine of her own free will. It was a precious gift that I'd happily accepted and even my monster recognized the hold she had on us. Even though I knew I was alone in this booth, with my eyes slammed shut and her low, raspy sex voice in my ear, I'd swear she was right here with me, her naked body grinding on me. I could feel her touch burning a trail across my skin and each lick with her tongue making my toes tingle. I was soaking wet without a finger being laid on me. I craved my release but all I could focus on now was the low throaty moans that told me she was getting close.

"Inside me Bo. I want to feel you inside," she moaned deeper with a gasp. That was the sound I'd been waiting for.

"How do you want it?"

"Slow and deep baby."

"I like that. You're so fucking wet baby. I love the way it feels to be inside you, the way you rock into me, driving my fingers deeper; how your walls clench, holding me inside like you never want to let me go."

"I'm never letting you go," she pants. "Oh god, deeper Bo." She was getting louder, my heart sped up, my own muscles tensed. I couldn't believe how turned on I was without actually seeing her, or touching her. "Yes! Oh-I'm so close. More baby."

"I slip a third finger in and thrust hard into you over and over and over," I growled louder. "Devouring your mouth with mine and capturing every little sound you make. Your aura is blinding. You want this so bad don't you?"

"Yes baby, don't stop," she pleaded through shaky breaths.

"Harder and faster," I pant. My own desire skyrocketing with hers, "With your legs open wide so I can give you everything I have until you scream my name and beg me to stop. But I won't, not until the third or fourth time you come."

"Oh my-Bo! Oh god! Yes! I love you!"

"I love you, Lauren. And when I'm done, I'm gonna lay you down, spread your legs and enjoy every last drop of you."

Her moans continued to grew louder and faster, soft whimpers turned primal as she growled my name. My heart was pounding, my legs clenched tightly together to ease the ache between them. Wetness trailed down my thighs soaking my leather pants, my breath shallow as she screamed out her release from a faraway destination. I was at the end of my rope, my hips thrusting on their own, my body begging for me to set it free from this pent up desire.

Needing contact right now, I unbuttoned my pants and slid one hand down between my thighs, letting a moan escape at the delicious way Lauren had left her mark without ever touching me.

"That sounded so good baby."

"God Bo, you were amazing," she said breathlessly.

I'd seen it enough to know that her body was still coming down, the final waves crashing over her in small shudders until the sea was calm again. I would be holding her close, basking in the warm glow of her love. Our pounding hearts slowing as one. It warmed my soul in ways I could never explain. It would only be a minute until she was ready to ravish me. I shuddered with anticipation, squeezing my things tight to dull the ache that had grown into a throb and causing the wetness to trail further down my thighs.

"You know what comes now don't you, Bo?"

Do I ever! And just like when we were together, I could hardly wait. She knew she owned me and had no problem pushing my buttons. I continued to tease myself lightly, waiting for her to be the one that pushed me over the edge.

"My turn." The way she said the words made my stomach drop. It was sexual. It was possessive. It made me want to submit to her every request. I was a slave to this woman.

"I love how your breasts fit in my hands. It's like they were made for me, only for me, to suck and tease knowing that each flick brings you closer to begging...begging me to take you right now. The way you shiver with the lightest touch of my tongue... god Bo, how your body responds to me gets me so fucking excited."

"You're driving me so crazy right now Lauren." I could feel her touch as my nipples reacted, matching the images in my head of her mouth covering my breast. I pushed my chest forward to her imaginary waiting lips, my hand rubbing over my chest.

"I want you dripping for me baby. I move from one to the other, giving them both the attention they deserve, squeezing them in my hands, sucking, biting and teasing; loving the sounds you make as you writhe beneath me, wanting more, wanting to take control, but I won't let you. You had your fun, now you are at my mercy."

A whimper escaped my lips as a jolt of arousal spread through my entire being.

"I love that sound. It gets me so wet Bo. Mmm...it makes me want to do so many things to you."

"Please Lauren." I wasn't ashamed to beg, but only for her.

"Bo, spread your legs, I want to taste you."

"How's that baby? Is that what you like?" I opened my legs as much as room would allow in the cramped booth with leather pants on. At this point I could care less if anyone saw me, I was not going to be denied my release.

She groaned happily. "That's a sight I'll never get tired of Bo, you lying there, so ready and willing for me to have my way with you. Your soaking wet and it's all for me."

I sucked in a breath and my sex tingled as I focused on how it felt when Lauren would work her hot, talented tongue on me. "Yes Lauren. It's all for you."

"Only me?"

"Only you, forever Lauren. I mean it. No one makes me feel like you do. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" My breath was heavy, my fingers swirled through the wetness the same as I envisioned her tongue would. "The way you make my succubus beg for you to possess her?" I gasped. I was getting close. "She belongs to you Lauren. We belong only to you."

"And no one tastes as good as you do Bo. You love it don't you? My head buried between your legs, our eyes locked as I make you scream out my name to the heavens. Is that what you want right now?"

"More than anything. I'm so ready for you to touch me baby I think I'm going to explode if you don't do it soon."

I writhed in the booth, alone and moaning shamelessly, my fingers working to relieve the ache that was only there because of her. It wouldn't take much for the final shove to send me tumbling into ecstasy, just a few more words...

"You know what I love to do the most?"

"Hmm?" I had a pretty good idea, but I could hardly utter more than partial words afraid that the only thing that would come out were screams of curses in the name of passion.

"I love to hold your legs open, not letting you escape the sweet torture as I slowly run my tongue all the way up. When you cant wait anymore and rock against me I thrust three fingers in hard and fast moving in and out, in and out, in and out relentlessly. Continually sucking and teasing, my tongue swirling through the pool of wet desire that's proof of how much you want this, how much you want me to be the one giving it to you; the pleasure I give draws sounds from you that drives me insane, making me go as hard, fast, and deep as I can." she grunted each of those last words for emphasis.

Every muscle I had tensed, the welcomed slow burn in my core spread to my toes which curled inside my boots until the rush overwhelmed my body. Bright colors shot under my eyelids from the intense release of pleasure she inflicted with just her voice. The sounds grew louder, deep throaty moans and whimpers I couldn't control as my body rocked and shuddered of it's own accord. I gasped and bit my lip to silence the scream, trying my best not to draw a crowd. It made it all that much more intense, the secret of what I was doing in this dark booth.

"Until I'm satisfied you've screamed my name loud enough and long enough to be set free." She was silent as my last few muffled sounds of ecstasy fell to soft gasps for the air I'd been deprived over the last few seconds. "My gods your beautiful when you come undone," she husked breathlessly. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I jerked and twitched, the final waves rolling my body. I needed a minute to regain my senses after that epic phone conversation. I took a deep breath and sighed hard. My muscles turned to goo as I sunk into the padding of the booth.

"Holy shit Lauren, that was unbelievable!" I was still struggling to collect my thoughts and my breath. I could tell I was wearing that silly lopsided smile I only had after being with her.

Small giggles erupted on the other end of the line. "I can't believe we just did that," she laughed.

"Me either. You really are some kind of sex goddess, doctor, you know that right?" I had to laugh with her.

"That's quite some compliment coming from a succubus."

"Well takes one to know one baby." I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you to Bo."

"This was fun. You know you just broke my phone sex cherry?" I grinned to myself as I sat back upright.

"Really? You've never done that before? I guess I figured you'd done everything."

I blushed. I'd done a lot of things for sure, but not this. "Never. I'm also not so sure any other succubus would be as excited about phone sex or coming home to the same person every night."

"I like that."

I laughed harder. "What? That you're my first, or that I like coming home to you every night?"

"Both."

There was silence for a moment and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Bo? Please, be careful."

"I will. I can't wait to get home to you."

"I'll be right here waiting and I might be wearing something extra special if your good. On second thought, I'd rather you be bad."

I could hear the smirk in her voice and the rumblings inside me that wanted to go another round. I was about to test my luck on that when the man I'd been waiting for appeared across the room. At least we had the time to finish what we'd started.

"I'm sorry baby, but I gotta run. Be ready with bells on tomorrow cause your succubus will be ready to re-enact this little fantasy."

"I can't promise any bells, but there may be a few other toys to play with."

"You're killing me doctor." I laughed and hung up the phone. She really was. I didn't think she even knew how much power she held over me. I would always belong to her. My amazing doctor had many talents and now I could add phone sex queen to the list because she kept me hanging on every word.

**XXX**

**Thank you for reading! If you love reviews but if this this story is your favorite be sure to vote for it in the poll :D**

** Poll: Vote for the best fanfic goes to : Vote Now!**


	2. Distance Makes Something Grow Fonder

Disclaimer: Not my characters. _Italics are flashbacks._

* * *

**Distance Makes Something Grow Fonder**

Lauren stared out of the window of her hotel room. She was in New York for a geneticist conference. And when she had agreed to come present her findings on chromosomal defects and their potential causes she didn't think she would be missing Bo this bad. Their relationship was still in that shiny and new stage, but Lauren had rationalised that a few days apart might do them some good and develop their growing feelings for each other. Instead she found herself wanting to crawl into bed and spend hours on the phone with brunette until it was time for her to go back home. And that wasn't for another two days. Lauren sighed then turned away from the window and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower hoping that would rid her of the longing that she was feeling. She had gone to several lectures earlier in the day, and had been asked to join some of her colleagues for dinner. But because she was missing Bo she didn't feel like socialising and had declined. Lauren went into the bathroom and she started the shower. She slowly started to undress and as she undid the buttons on her shirt her mind flashed to the last time she and Bo were together.

_Lauren was standing in front of the partially steamed mirror combing out her hair wearing nothing but a towel when Bo came up behind her and softly kissed the back of her neck. Lauren tilted her head back and rested it on Bo's shoulder giving her better access to her neck. Bo kissed the crook of her shoulder then murmured, "Do you really have to go?"_

_ Her eyes fluttered close as Bo's fingers lightly trailed up her arm sending chills through her. They had spent most of the night making love so Lauren would be able to leave on time, but obviously that hadn't been enough for Bo. Lauren kissed the underside of her jaw and softly told her, "Yes Bo. I made a commitment to be there months ago." Lauren could feel Bo's breath on her damp skin as she let out a heavy sigh. Lauren briefly smiled then she kissed her before playfully telling her, "I have two hours before I need to leave Bo. I still need to get dressed and make sure I have my presentation and notes all together." Bo looked at her with a sad look and Lauren smirked as she added, "But….if you're quick, I think we have enough time for me to help you with your shower."_

_ Lauren's smirk turned into a sexy smile as Bo quickly nodded while she tugged at the towel around Lauren, untucking the corner that was keeping it closed. As the towel fell to the floor Bo pulled Lauren close to her and their lips met for a quick, passionate kiss while Bo moved them towards the shower._

Lauren got into the running shower after she finished undressing. With her back towards the spray Lauren leaned her head back to get her hair wet and let the hot water cascade down her body. As her body relaxed under the spray her mind continued to torture her.

_Bo had Lauren pinned against the side wall of the shower and the water splashed down on them. She was holding Lauren's hands above her head to prevent her from touching her. Bo slowly kissed and nipped her way down Lauren's neck causing Lauren to softly moan and gasp. Releasing her hands, Bo kissed her way down Lauren's chest. The path of soft, barely there kisses led to Lauren's left breast where Bo lazily played with her nipple using her tongue before she lightly tugged on it with her teeth causing a torturous, but wonderful, sensation to go through Lauren and she buried her hand in Bo's hair while moaning out her name._

Lauren bit her lip to suppress the groan she wanted to let out as her soapy hand passed over her already hard nipple. There were a million other things that she could probably be thinking about, but between her missing Bo and wanting her, Lauren couldn't help it. And she could no longer ignore the physical contact her body was demanding for. Lauren quickly finished washing her body and hair then once she was soap free she let her hand slide slowly up her flat stomach before cupping her right breast. She then pinched her nipple between the side of her index finger and thumb. The delicious shot of pleasure and pain went through her and she quietly gasped. Lauren used yesterday morning's quickie for stimulation for her time alone in the shower.

_Bo was kneeling down in front of Lauren with one of her legs was over her shoulder while Bo used her mouth to tease her. Lauren had a good grip on the support bar in the shower so she wouldn't fall, but she was desperately trying to get Bo's mouth where she needed it. Unfortunately Bo was taking her time and was currently leaving what would most likely be an impressive hickey on her inner thigh, but after a few more seconds she moved on and she was now teasing Lauren's outer lips with the tip of her tongue. Lauren's head fell back against the shower wall and she groaned out, "Bo stop teasing me. Please."_

As Lauren moved further into her memory so did her actions. And just as she was about to bury a finger inside of herself, her cell phone started to go off. Lauren let her head fall back against the shower wall and she let out an aggravated groan. She wanted to let it go to voicemail so she could get some relief for the tension that was steadily building inside of her. But Lauren decided against it and quickly turned off the shower then got out. As she pulled on the hotel robe she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey babe. I was just calling to see how you were doing. How's the conference going?" Bo said excitedly in her ear.

Lauren grinned and shook her head. Leave it to Bo to find some way to delay her orgasm without having to be there in person. Lauren got a towel off the rack and started to dry her hair, "The conference is going great. I got to hear some great lectures about a few studies that really interest me. How are you doing?"

Bo sighed heavily in her ear then she muttered, "Nothing just sitting here missing you. Kenzi called me pathetic."

Lauren tossed the wet towel on the counter and remarked, "You're not pathetic and you're not alone. I miss you too. More than you know." She grinned, "You know what I was doing right before you called?"

"You mean you were doing something else besides being a wickedly, hot science geek?" Bo commented and Lauren didn't know whether to be flattered or offended.

She decided to ignore the comment as she smirked and said, "Well if me fantasising about yesterday morning is me being a wickedly, hot science geek then yes. Yes I was."

Bo chuckled as she wondered, "And why were you thinking about yesterday morning?"

Lauren walked into the bedroom and got on the bed as she responded, "Because I miss you and I want you here touching me."

Bo softly groaned and Lauren held back the chuckle she wanted to let out. Bo sighed, "You can't do that to me when you're so far away from me."

Lauren instantly had an idea. It was an idea that would mostly likely torture Bo, but at least she would be able to finish what she had started in the shower. Plus it was something the two of them had never done before and it excited Lauren. She situated the pillows against the headboard then laid back on them as she casually remarked, "I'm guessing you don't want to hear about how I was thinking of when you were kneeling in front of me with your head buried between my legs." Lauren opened the robe to expose her damp skin to the air of the room. She ran her hand down her stomach as she added, "And I'm certain you don't want to hear about me touching myself while I thought about your mouth on me."

The line was silent and Lauren got worried when Bo hadn't said anything. But after a couple seconds Bo asked, "And are you touching yourself right now?"

Lauren lightly dragged her fingers over her stomach and replied, "I'm touching myself, but I don't think I'm touching where you're hoping I am."

Lauren lightly made random patterns on her stomach with her fingertips to distract herself from the dull throbbing that was between her legs which was only getting worse. She could imagine the suggestive grin on Bo's face as she told her, "Maybe you should be. I want you think about my lips kissing you all over your neck." Lauren closed her eyes as she started to get lost in the fantasy Bo was helping her create. "And while I kiss your neck I'm playing with your nipples. How does that feel baby?"

Lauren moved her left hand over to her right breast to firmly tug on her nipple and she softly moaned, "So good Bo. I want you so much."

"I want you too Lauren. I wish I was there sliding my hands all over your beautiful body and kissing my way down it before kissing my way back up to kiss you." Lauren was deep in their fantasy. She imagined Bo's body on top of hers while her hand moved down between her legs.

Lauren lightly stroked her slick outer lips with her index finger as she begged, "I need you to touch me Bo. Please touch me."

As Bo talked Lauren thought she could feel her lover's hot breath against her ear as she whispered, "You want me inside of you Lauren?" All Lauren could do was let out an agonized moan, "Tell me how wet you are Lauren. How bad do you want it?"

"I want you so bad Bo. I'm soaking wet for you." She softly moaned, "Don't play with me. I need to feel you inside of me please." Lauren was begging, but she didn't care. The need for release was becoming unbearable and she didn't think she'd be able to continue their fantasy, "Bo please…"

Bo inhaled deeply as she instructed, "Go ahead babe fuck yourself. Pretend it's me and that I'm on top of you driving my fingers deep inside of you."

As soon as Bo had said the words Lauren had two fingers instantly inside of herself. And as they moved between her slick folds she imagined that she was riding Bo's fingers. She sharply gasped out, "Oh fuck Bo."

Lauren was lost in the sensation of her own pleasure, but she could hear Bo talking to her, coaxing her to come. She flicked the tip of her clit with thumb causing her to shudder out, "I'm going to come."

Bo breathlessly encouraged her, "Go ahead Lauren come for me. I love hearing you come baby."

That was all the encouragement she needed. Lauren gave her clit two firm rubs before her orgasm consumed her entire being making her cry out Bo's name. Her body arched up off the bed and as the tension faded away she slowly laid back down. Lauren laid there for a moment with her fingers still inside of herself while she recuperated from her orgasm. Once she was able to focus Lauren realised that she had lost her phone and when she found it on the pillow next to her she looked to see if the call was still connected. Bo was still on the line and as she put the phone to her ear Lauren said, "Babe?"

It was a moment before Bo said anything. "That was pretty awesome. I-Wow."

Because she was still sensitive Lauren let out a soft gasp as she withdrew her fingers. She tiredly chuckled as she wiped them on her robe agreeing, "Yeah that was pretty amazing. We should do that more often." Lauren took off the robe and dropped it on the floor wondering, "Did you…you know."

Bo chuckled. Lauren knew what she was laughing about. She could have the filthiest mouth during sex, but afterwards she wouldn't be able to say the word come without blushing. She could hear the smile in Bo's voice as she told her, "I'm not really in a place where I can take care of that, but do know that when I am able to you'll be all I think about."

Lauren's eyebrows scrunched together as she asked, "Where are you?"

Bo chuckled again, "Don't worry about it."

Lauren would have continued to grill Bo about whereabouts, but she was tired now and wanted to fall asleep. She assumed it was probably work related anyways. Lauren yawned as she said, "Okay well stay safe babe. I'm going to head to bed because even when we're a hundreds of miles apart you still can wear me out."

Bo laughed then told her, "Well get all the sleep you can because when you get home in a couple of days I'm going to keep you up all night."

Lauren got under the blankets and as she got comfortable she remarked, "I don't think you'll be able to handle me when I get home."

Lauren was drifting off to sleep, but she was conscious enough to hear Bo say, "We'll see about that doctor. Good night Lauren. I love you."

"I love you too." Lauren mumbled before she completely succumbed to sleep.

At three o'clock in the morning Lauren was abruptly awoken by someone knocking on her room door. She was confused as to who the hell would be knocking on her door at this hour. If it was someone who was wasted, and had the wrong room, she was going to tell them off. Lauren picked her robe up off of the floor then put it on and as she was tying it close she headed over to the door. When she was opened the door she started to say, "Do you have any idea-"

Her sentence was cut short as Bo lunged forward and kissed her. It was a frenzied, emotional, passionate kiss that conveyed how much they missed each other along with how much they wanted each other. Bo pulled back and said, "What we did over the phone had me wanting you so bad. I couldn't stand being away from you any longer."

Lauren smiled at her then gave her a soft kiss before she closed and locked the door. After the door was securely locked she took Bo's hand and they made their way over to the bed.


	3. (Phonesex one shot)

Bo smiled as she picked up the ringing phone sitting on her bed. It was the end of a long, long day and she was so exhausted she wasn't sure that word quite captured exactly how she was feeling at the moment. She answered with a smile on her face and bit her lip a bit as she purred into the phone.

"Why hello doctor."

Lauren smiled on the other end of the phone but her smile faltered as she could hear the exhaustion in her girlfriend's voice. She walked over to her closet to retrieve her pajama bottoms as she sighed. "Hi babe. How was it tonight?"

Bo sighed as she took off her boots and leather pants. "Don't ask. Let's just say I will not be going back for a while."

Lauren nodded even though Bo couldn't see her and slipped on her tank top before moving over to her bed. "Well if it's any consolation I won't be going to the lab for a few days."

Bo's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Why?"

Lauren sighed as she leaned back on the pillows to get comfortable. "Explosion on the third floor. Everyone's fine though."

Bo let out a sigh of relief. "Oh okay. So what are you doing now?"

Lauren closed her eyes a bit as she wiggled around to get comfortable. "Just got out of the shower."

Bo's ears perked up a bit and she smirked even though the blonde couldn't see her. "Oh…that sounds interesting."

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Does it?"

Bo licked her lips. "Yes. Very."

Lauren's eyes opened a bit in surprise at the tone of Bo's voice and the blonde was now wide awake as she let the husky undertone of the Succubus's already raspy voice wash over her. "And why is that?"

Bo held her phone out to look at it to make sure she was really talking to Lauren. It had been a running joke between them about how Bo was always trying to get her to do adventurous things in and out of the bedroom and lately the brunette had been pushing Lauren for more vocalization about sex and sexual things. Normally the reserved doctor refused but the way she answered just now Bo felt like she might have a shot at making progress tonight.

Bo laid down on her stomach across her own bed and licked her lips a little. "Well, I was just wondering how long ago you got out of the shower?"

Lauren felt a slow blush rise on her cheeks and she cleared her throat a bit. "Um…a few minutes ago."

Bo bit her lip debating internally if she should push it but she figured these opportunities don't come along too often so why not. "And have you gotten dressed or are you still…wet?"

Lauren gasped a bit and sat up suddenly looking around like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. She knew where Bo was going with this and for some reason tonight she was feeling bold. She quickly got out of bed and shut the door to her bedroom even though she was home alone before climbing back into bed and biting her lip as she answered shyly. "Well, I have pants and a tank top on but that's it."

Bo grinned loving the fact that Lauren was seemingly willing to play along and she quickly removed her shirt lying only in her underwear and bra as she rolled onto her back. "You didn't answer my question doctor. Are you wet?"

Lauren now felt a mixture of lust and slight embarrassment come over her and she bit her lip again. "I'm not sure?"

Bo laughed at how innocent she sounded and did her best to keep the mood on point and not add to her obvious discomfort. "Mmm…why don't you find out?"

Lauren licked her lips quickly and debated for a few seconds on what to do. She knew Bo wanted this and honestly she was feeling a bit horny right about now so she decided to oblige.

However, Bo took her silence to mean she was uncomfortable and tried to back peddle. "Hey, you don't need to—"

"I'm wet but I could be wetter."

Bo's mouth hung open as she processed Lauren's words and her body responded to the low octave the blonde's voice had dropped to. She let her fingertips of her free hand run from her neck down her chest and over her stomach as she played with the waist band of her panties lightly. "And how can we get you wetter?"

Lauren's face scrunched a bit as she ran her fingers over the slight dampness that had pooled between her thighs. She hated to admit it to the succubus but basically being in the same room as her often was enough to get her fire going. She wanted to continue but she was really at a loss for words as she wasn't quite sure how to do this. "You tell me, I'm sure you can think of _something_."

Bo really wanted to laugh at the silliness of this situation but she was way too turned on to care. "I could, but I'd rather show you."

Lauren sat up and gripped her phone tightly. "NO. Uh…no I mean if you want to do this then only like this. No FaceTime. I can't…"

Bo laughed softly and purred into the phone. "Okay, okay we don't have to see each other, I'm sure your imagination will be just fine. Okay, well if I can't show you I can guide you?"

She put it out there as a question to give Lauren an "out" if she didn't want to continue. Lauren took a deep breath as she nodded mostly to herself and propped her pillows up against her headboard so she could sit comfortably."Okay…what do you want me to do?"

Bo paused as a myriad of possibilities ran through her head. She felt like a kid on Christmas morning and she couldn't figure out which present to open first. "Take off your pants."

Lauren rolled her eyes again and laughed. "Bo…"

Bo rolled her own eyes and sighed. "Yes?"

She could hear some ruffling on the other end of the line and after a few seconds Lauren's somewhat strained voice came back on the line. "Okay, pants and top are off."

Bo's mouth began salivating as she imagined Lauren lying totally naked on her bed probably propped up with her legs open and her wetness…

"Bo? Are you still there?"

Bo shook her head as she tried to focus on the task at hand so to speak. "Uh, y—eah sorry. Okay. So…naked. Good. Good."

Lauren chuckled when she realized what Bo's silence probably entailed. She let her fingers of her free hand run along her opening lightly stopping to dip her fingertips inside periodically. "So, I'm naked, wet, and waiting for my next instruction."

Bo's throat went dry as she tried to maintain her composure. She sat up and removed her own bra and panties before lying back against her cool sheets. "Um…so wet?"

Lauren smiled and kind of 'awwed' at how shy Bo was being all of a sudden. The Succubus had no problem being vocal about what she wanted when they were face to face but it seemed she was having a bit of anxiety about this whole phone sex ordeal. Deciding to help things along she licked her slightly wet fingers and moaned. "Mmmm…wet and it tastes _good_."

Bo felt her own wetness begin to develop between her legs as she brought her free hand up to her breast and cupped it lightly. She ran the pad of her thumb over her soft nipple and moaned as hit hardened slightly. "I bet it does. Mmmm…"

Lauren's breath hitched as she heard Bo moan and she focused on the slightly erratic breathing coming through the phone. "What are you doing?"

Bo pinched her now hard nipple slightly as she closed her legs to put some pressure between them. "Touching myself."

Lauren's mind raced with possibilities as she felt her own throat go dry. "Where?"

Bo moaned again as she switched breasts and Lauren had to bring her own hand back to her wetness to lightly ease some of the tension that was mounting."Mmm…I'm playing with my nipples."

Lauren licked her lips as she imagined Bo lying in front of her doing just that. Lauren loved her breasts and would often tease Bo to the point of frustration as she took her time showing her just how much she loved them. Lauren ran one finger over her clit and sighed as she passed over the highly sensitive spot she loved.

"Why doctor…what _are_ _you _doing?"

Bo knew that gasp, as she knew every sound Lauren made and she loved the fact that she was being so open with her right now. Lauren just moaned as she let her fingertip ghost over her rapidly hardening nub making sure to give it full attention from top to bottom. "I'm touching myself too Bo."

The sound of Lauren's voice along with her heavy breathing was making Bo's entire body heat up. "Want to tell me what you're doing?"

Lauren moaned as she used two fingers to make firmer strokes along her clit and down to her opening. "I'm running my fingers through the wetness."

Bo smirked and pulled on the nipple between her fingers a bit in reaction. As much as Lauren loved her breasts she loved going down on Lauren and she could literally spend hours taking her time exploring every inch of the good doctor."Mmm…don't you wish that was something else instead?"

Lauren groaned as she teased her opening with her fingertips. "Ye-yes."

Bo smiled and ran her fingertips down her body to her very wet center. She wasted no time in using two fingers to hold herself open slightly as she ran one finger along her throbbing clit. "Do you wish that was my tongue…fuck…on you instead?"

Lauren's eyes opened at Bo's faltered speech and she purred. "Mmm…yes. Your tongue, your fingers, sliding over me…inside…uuunngghhh"

Lauren had slid two fingers into herself when she was talking and Bo stopped all movement as her eyes flashed blue and she sat up a bit. "Lauren?"

The blonde bit her lip as she tried to contain her moaning. She didn't know why but hearing Bo respond to her and imagining what the brunette was doing was driving her crazy. "Ye…mmmm…yes?"

Bo listened to the sound of Lauren panting into the phone and she licked her lips as she resumed her movements with her fingers this time using all three to run up and down her opening ensuring they were nice and lubricated. "Are you fucking yourself?"

It didn't even phase Lauren that Bo was being so crass about it and she just moaned as she started pumping in deeper, harder strokes. "Mmm….fuck…yes…."

Bo groaned and focused her movements on her clit as the overly sensitive nub grew harder and harder with each stroke. Her fingers easily slid over her protruding clit and she gasped every time her fingertips hit the tip of it causing a shiver to fun down her back. She didn't realize how tightly she was gripping the phone until she heard the distinct sound of her phone case cracking slightly. "Are you imagining those are my fingers inside you? Teasing you…shit…going deep inside….uhhhh."

Bo and Lauren were both panting into the phone and each woman was certain they had never been more turned on in their life. "Ohh…yess…Bo so…fucking good."

Bo gasped as she slid her three fingers down to her own opening and wasted no time in driving them in where she needed them most. Eager to seek release and help Lauren with her own Bo grunted as she tried to control her voice. "Uhh…Lauren…I can…uh…feel you…"

Lauren didn't respond but instead moaned loudly almost forgetting she was on the phone as it slipped in her hand slightly. She was now moving her fingers in and out at a steady pace and her hips had started to move to match the motion of her hand. Lauren curled her fingers upward to brush against her interior walls as best she could and she licked her lips as a light sheen of sweat started to form on her body. "Bo…tell me what you feel…"

Bo moaned much louder than necessary as she pounded her own fingers into herself loving how vocal Lauren was being right now and how demanding she was about what she wanted. Bo couldn't take it any more so she put the phone on speaker knowing it was safe as Kenzi was predisposed for the night and she leaned forward on her now free arm to support herself. She continued pumping in and out of herself as she leaned over her phone and flexed her hips in rhythm with her hand.

"I feel…oh fuck….ohhh your fingers in me, touching me…fucking me. So. Hard."

Sweat dripped down her forehead and back as she moved vigorously over her fingers and she was gripping the sheet in front of her as tightly as she could. Since she was on speaker Lauren could literally hear everything going on and the sound of Bo basically fucking herself was almost too much for the blonde to handle. She ground her teeth as her fingers worked in and out at a rapid pace and she was digging her heels into the bed to get as much leverage as she could with each stroke.

"Fuck Bo…"

Lauren's hips were moving up and down rapidly as she plunged her fingers as deep as possible and was certain she looked hysterical at this point as she moved up and down trying to find satisfaction.

"Uhh…yes…."

Lauren could tell by her breathing that the Succubus was nearing the end and in a surprise move she slowed her own hand and spoke in a low and soothing voice. "That's it Bo…feel my fingers inside you, rubbing you, pumping in and out. Mmm I bet you taste so good right now I just want to run my tongue all over you."

Bo's breathing sped up again if that was even possible and as she felt herself nearing orgasm she stilled her hips and started pumping her fingers harder and harder letting her palm and wrist make delicious contact with her hardened clit each time.

"FUCK LAUREN."

Bo's body shook with desire as the words from the blonde propelled her orgasm to wash over her and she kept pumping to draw it out as she let a string of mostly incoherent curse words flow from her mouth. She was leaning right over the phone and the sound of Bo's hard and erratic breathing sent the blonde into her own frenzy as she threw her head back and resumed her vigorous pumping with her fingers. She used her palm to make contact with her clit on each stroke and soon her legs were shaking as she did all she could to keep focused on Bo's still erratic breathing.

"That's it babe…does that feel good? Do your fingers feel good inside you, do you wish that was me pounding over and over…"

Lauren's eyes rolled back in her head as Bo's words took control of her mind and suddenly she was imagining the brunette lying over her gripping her hair with one hand while she roughly pounded into her with the other. Not that they tried to hurt each other but Lauren wasn't against rougher play from time to time and right now, she needed it hard and fast and just as she imagined Bo would like to give it to her.

"AHH BO!"

The brunette had taken to her own auditory stimulation and she chuckled happily as she heard Lauren cry out and the few seconds of silence knowing Lauren's body was shaking right now. Soon deep panting filled the room as Lauren fought to regain her composure and Bo smiled as she slumped to one side.

"Wow…"

Lauren laughed lazily as her body finally started to calm down. "Yeah…"

The pair stayed on the phone in comfortable silence for a few second before Lauren finally sat up and smiled knowingly. "Babe?"

Bo grumbled as she was starting to relax after her very stressful day. "Hmm?"

Lauren licked her lips as her hand returned to her wetness not even caring that she was dripping down onto her sheets right now. "I'm still wet."

Bo's eyes opened bright and blue as she smirked. "Yeah?"

Lauren purred as she licked her fingers clean and moaned as she brought her clean but wet fingers back to her wetness. "Hmmm yes. And as fun as this was, I think it's time for the real thing."

Bo sat up and smiled. "I would agree doctor. Be there in ten minutes."

Lauren laughed as Bo didn't even say goodbye before hanging up. She threw the phone down on the bed and sighed as she continued to play with herself lightly in anticipation of Bo coming over. She knew it was probably not smart to tease a Succubus moments after she'd helped her achieve a massive orgasm but Lauren wasn't worried. After that phone call she knew she was ready for whatever the brunette had in mind for their next sexual adventure.


	4. Supreme Snatch

**Supreme Snatch!**

* * *

"Oh yeah. Fuck... right there." Bo sighed as she watched the woman sprawled out beneath the grunting man as he pumped his hips and she faked her pleasure. She watched the woman with thick, overdone makeup and fake breasts reach down and start strumming her clitoris in an effort to find some pleasure. The man started to grunt louder and she watched the dissatisfaction flicker in the woman's eyes as she continued to fake her ecstasy as he pulled out and climaxed on her stomach.

Bo perked up a little when the scene changed and two women came up on the screen. What really perked her up was that from behind one of the women looked very much like a certain blonde she was so very fond of. The long, lithe, silky smooth body and the golden hair. Bo loved to run her fingers through Lauren's hair. Her long, wavy, silky soft hair. Bo moaned and switched off the flat screen in her hotel room. She was getting more turned on by just thinking about Lauren's hair than she did watching two people all naked and sweaty going at it! _God! I have it bad!_ she thought.

Bo and Kenzi had been on this out of town assignment for a week and she had only talked to Lauren a few times on the phone and the blonde had been too busy in the lab to talk for long. It was five in the afternoon and they would be heading out at eight to stake out the bar again, waiting for their mark to make an appearance. Kenzi was in the adjoining room probably still snoring her head off after consuming a half bottle of Vodka. With Bo and Kenzi keeping a vampire like schedule over the past week it had been very hard for Bo to get some quality time with Lauren.

Bo had found herself thinking about Lauren more and more since leaving town. The light fae doctor sent her head and heart into a tailspin not to mention what the mere thought of her did to her libido. They had started to recover over the last few months, after their first night together and the chaos and heartbreak that she had faced after it. Bo had never been truly heartbroken before, until that night. She had given Lauren everything when they had made love and to find out about her betrayal had been beyond excruciating. She had been so angry that Bo had punished Lauren for weeks as she licked her wounds.

She had known in her heart that Lauren's feelings for her had been genuine and that she hadn't just been there on the Ash's orders. She had felt it in her touch, her kiss and with every sweet caress. If that hadn't been evidence enough, there was also Lauren's aura that shone brightly whenever Bo was close. Bo lay back on the bed in her robe and thought about Lauren and every emotion that stirred within at the thought of her. I _wish she was here and not in her stuffy lab._ _Though I do like to see her in her lab coat._ She had an abundance of doctor fantasies where Lauren in her lab coat was concerned and Bo ran her hands down her body as she let her mind wander. Bo looked over at the clock. _Would she be home from the lab,_ she thought as her hand snaked into her robe and caressed a breast. She was so damned horny! She wanted to hear Lauren's voice. She needed to hear her voice!

Bo rolled over on the large bed and snatched up her phone and hit her speed dial. The other end of the line started to ring as Bo lay down to get comfortable again...

Lauren poured the volatile liquid carefully into the test tube, careful not to spill a drop of the bright green substance. Her phone trilled from her pocket breaking the peace in the silent, deserted lab. Lauren started at the interference and accidentally over filled the tube. She cursed under her breath and sat the beaker onto the stainless steel table. The blonde pulled out her phone and looked at the display wondering who was disturbing her important work. Her frown disappeared as a smile formed when she saw that it was Bo. She missed the succubus' surprise visits in the lab over the past week. The short conversations from Bo had not been anywhere near enough for the doctor who was head over heels in love with the sexy and charming brunette.

She swiped her finger across the phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hello there, stranger," she said, unable to disguise her joy at hearing from the fae.

She heard Bo exhale as if she had been holding her breath, "Hi. I was thinking you weren't going to pick up for a moment there, doctor," Bo responded. "Don't tell me...You took so long to pick up because you were totally absorbed with some super, complicated science experiment."

The doctor laughed at the playful teasing and felt her cheeks heat. "How did you know?"

Bo laughed a delighted chuckle, "Because you spend more time in that lab than you do in your apartment, Lauren."

"That's not true!" the doctor denied leaning against the workbench and grinning from ear to ear. "I miss you, so I work to keep myself distracted." Lauren's mouth shut and she held her breath. _Oh my God! I can't believe I just said that! She has only just forgiven you. Don't go blurting out stuff like that! _Lauren closed her eyes as the silence on the other end of the line made her heart hammer in her chest. The only thing she could hear was Bo's breathing which seemed to have sped up at her outburst.

Bo had frozen and her heart had lurched with unbidden joy! _She misses me! She's working to keep her mind off me! _She wanted to hold the blonde in her arms and hold her tight before taking her head in her hands and kissing her with everything she felt building inside her. _I'm in love with her, _Bo realised.

"I miss you too, Lauren," the succubus whispered, closing her eyes. She heard Lauren sigh in relief when she finally spoke. "I was thinking about you and needed to hear your voice. If I wasn't hundreds of miles away in a hotel, I would be in that lab with you right now dragging you out by your hair to get you to spend time with me instead of your test tubes and Bunsen burners. That science of yours is a time consuming, greedy mistress that takes up way too much of your time."

Instead of a response, Bo received a series of clattering and nonsensical mutterings before a shocking curse escaped the blonde's lips and assaulted Bo. "Language, Dr. Lewis. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, I kiss you with it," responded Lauren as she grabbed handfuls of paper towel and mopped up the bright green foam that had just exploded all over her clothes and bench. Lauren stilled her movements when she heard Bo moan through the phone.

"God! I wish you were here kissing me right now." Bo's voice came through the phone deep, sultry and filled with sexual need.

"Have you been feeding, Bo?" Lauren asked even as her body responded to the needy voice, but Bo was a succubus and she didn't want to assume too much from her declaration.

Bo sat up and frowned, "That's not why I wish you were here, Lauren. You must know how I feel about you and that being with you was never about feeding."

Bo heard Lauren sigh and some other rustling sounds that she couldn't identify. "I know, Bo. I'm sorry. You must know that I wanted to be there with you that night and that I...oh Bo...you leave me dazed and distracted with thoughts of you, being with you and wanting to feel you against me again."

Bo heard more rustling sounds and then she heard a clatter as if Lauren had dropped her phone. Bo was getting wetter and hotter by the minute at the thought of being intimate with Lauren again. "Lauren?" Bo asked questioningly. "You alright?"

More rustling, "Yeah, sorry. I had to put the phone down and put you on speaker as I removed my top and pants."

"What?" Bo squeaked as flashes of Lauren in just her bra and panties flashed through her brain.

Lauren slipped her spare lab coat on over her floral white bra and panties. Lauren could hear Bo's laboured breathing through the phone and her own pulsed quickened when she realised she had just told Bo that she was taking her clothes off. "I... uh.. You interrupted me in the middle of a delicate experiment with basilisk venom. It seems the once thought near extinct underfae, isn't so endangered. There is apparently an entire clutch of them in the Everglades in Florida causing quite a few issues on unsuspecting humans. I'm trying to..."

Bo cut her off, "I'm sorry can we get back to why you are taking your clothes off! I can't really think of anything but that right now with all the images of you naked and pressed against me running through my Lauren addled brain. I can't get you out of my head. You consume me."

Lauren closed her eyes and leaned against the stainless steel table to hold her suddenly weakened knees from dropping her onto the floor. Both women were getting more and more aroused as their memories and imaginations ran rampant with erotic thoughts and fantasies.

"Lauren? You still there?"

Lauren took a couple of calming breaths. "Yes, I'm here. Sorry. What was I saying."

"Why are you taking your clothes off!"

"Oh.. yes... right. I got interrupted and then distracted by a certain, endearing and incredibly sexy succubus and I forgot about the experiment. It reacted with the solution and foamed up and exploded all over my clothes and I needed to remove them before it ate through the fabric and touched my skin."

"Oh... Shit! Are you okay? Did any get on you."

Lauren waved her hand as if to tell Bo it was fine and realised that she couldn't see her. "Yeah. Yes, I'm fine. I would rather get back to talking about you wanting to be with me again."

"Oh really?" Bo's voice had taken on a sultry, teasing quality again.

"But not here. I want to go back to my apartment and I want to be able to see you as well as hear you. Though I could come quite easily right now by just listening to your voice."

A moan escaped from Bo. She loved how responsive Lauren was to her and the fact that she was able to invoke such intense reactions in the blonde with just her voice, it made her even more aroused. "I would love to be able to see you, as well as hear you. I need you. I don't know how much longer I will be stuck in this hotel on this case and so far away from you. I long to touch you, taste you."

Bo heard Lauren's footsteps as she walked the corridors of the compound. Lauren groaned as she imagined Bo's face buried between her thighs feasting on her and she felt the dampness as her arousal soaked her underwear. Lauren hit the button on the elevator impatiently. A ding sounded and the heavy metal doors opened. Lauren entered the metal box and leaned against the wall. She allowed the lab coat to flutter open and ran her hand slowly down her abdomen and under the elastic of her panties. Her finger brushed against her hard engorged clitoris and she moaned again. "Bo, I'm so wet and I ache to feel your talented mouth, sucking hard and licking my cunt."

Bo had opened her robe to reveal a matching red, lacy bra and G-string set. And her core twitched and released a fresh gush of wetness at Lauren talking so explicitly. "Oh God, baby. Where are you?"

Lauren came to her senses when the elevator came to a halt and chimed again opening its doors to the corridor that led to the human residences. She quickly removed her hand and held her lab coat closed as she made her way to her door. "Fuck, Bo," she hissed. "Hold on." Lauren realized she had forgotten her keys. Thank goodness for the keyless entry option and she inputted the code on the keypad next to the door. She entered her living quarters and closed the door with a click and leaned against it. "Please tell me Kenzi has her own room and took her laptop with her!" Lauren said desperately as she panted shallow breaths, her body was tense and throbbing, crying out for relief.

Bo sat up on the bed coming out of her sexual haze for a moment. "Oh yeah, she did. It's in her room. Want me to sneak in and get it?"

Lauren turned on a light and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. "Yeah, we could use your phone but using the laptop will free up both your hands and I will be able to see all of you."

"And you will use your laptop too, right? Bo asked in a hushed whisper as she entered Kenzi's room through the adjoining doors and searched the semi-darkness for the computer. She found it on the floor beside the bed. Kenzi must have been playing a game before she passed out. Bo unplugged the cord and started to slowly back away from her sleeping friend, thankful for the plush carpet beneath her feet. She placed it on the floor in her room and carefully closed both doors as quietly as humanly possibly. She knew that the young Goth tended to sleep like the dead, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She wanted Lauren in the worst way. She wanted to watch Lauren pleasure herself and she wanted to see the blonde watching her as she did the same. She wanted to watch Lauren tense and arch her back as she climaxed and she wanted to see the expression of ecstasy on her radiant face as she did.

"I'm going to hang up my phone now and fire up the laptop," the succubus said to Lauren as she flicked the lock on the door and headed over to the bed.

"Wait," Lauren said. "I need your Skype handle."

Bo paused and felt a blush rising to her cheeks. _This is going to be embarrassing. "_Ah, it's um SupremeSnatch21."

Lauren burst out laughing, "really?"

"I lost a bet to Kenzi so she was allowed to choose my Skype name. I had two choices and I thought that maybe people wouldn't know what a snatch was."

Lauren sat on the edge of the bed. "What was the other one?"

"Voracious vajayjay," Bo responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, at least the names are accurate," the blonde managed to say as she continued to laugh.

Bo was thankful that Lauren wasn't able to see her yet as she felt herself blushing more. She loved how carefree and playful Lauren could be around her when they were alone, it was a vast difference from the mask she wore around everyone else. It was why Kenzi thought that Lauren was cold and didn't trust her feelings for Bo. But Bo could feel Lauren's affection in her laugh and she definitely felt it in her touch and the way she looked at her. She could get lost in the doctors whisky coloured eyes and the intensity of the emotions that seemed to hit her when they shared those quiet moments of intimacy. Eye sex Kenzi had called it, but it was so much deeper to her than that. She felt like Lauren penetrated her very soul with her gaze and it made her shiver.

"Bo? You still there?"

"Yeah, ah sorry got distracted." Bo put the laptop on the bed, opened it up and pressed the power button. "Okay the laptop is powering up," the succubus said excitedly as she shimmied out of the thick terry-cloth robe and jumped onto the mattress.

"Okay, give me about five minutes," Lauren responded and Bo could hear that same excitement and anticipation matching her own.

After they hung up Lauren stood for a moment just grinning and rocking back and forth on her heels. She slipped off her lab coat and removed her bra and panties before shrugging the white coat back on. She grabbed her spare stethoscope and placed it around her neck. She shivered when the cold chest piece fell to rest in the valley between her breasts.

She knew that Bo thought her lab coat was sexy which she never really understood, but if the succubus thought it was sexy with clothes she would surely love her in nothing but her coat. Lauren held the edges of the lab coat together as she made her way downstairs. She keyed in a code in the keypad by the door to deactivate the security camera's. Being the Ash's ward effected her some perks and being able to get some privacy in her own home was one of them.

Lauren positioned her open laptop in front of her recliner. She inputted Bo's Skype name and smiled at the sexy picture that greeted her. She leaned back and made sure the her web cam was in the right position before calling Bo. Lauren adjusted her lab coat so that all that it covered her breasts, but left the skin between her twin mounds exposed and she crossed her legs.

She smiled brightly when Bo answered and appeared before her clad in nothing but very sexy red underwear. Lauren smiled wider as Bo sat there staring at her. "Hi, there."

Bo licked her lips and fresh moisture and desire stirred between her legs. She rose from her position lying on the bed and crawled closer to the enticing vision on the laptop. She licked her lips, "Hi yourself, doctor. You look positively delicious this evening."

Lauren's grin grew wider as she watched Bo crawling towards her like a stalking jungle cat giving her a wonderful view of the top of her ample breasts and a predatory, hungry look in her eyes. "You look decadent as always, Bo."

Bo stopped and knelt before Lauren. She sat back in the kneeling position with her legs slightly apart and rested her hands on her thighs. "Are you wearing anything underneath that lab coat besides the stethoscope?" Bo asked breathlessly.

Lauren responded by uncrossing her legs to reveal that she was indeed commando beneath the coat causing the succubus to whimper before re-crossing her long legs.

Bo's mouth was dry and the ache at the apex of her thighs increased tenfold as Lauren re-enacted Sharon Stone's famous interrogation scene from basic instinct. "God, Lauren. That was so fucking hot! I am so turned on right now."

Bo's hands moved up her thighs, caressed her stomach before cupping her breasts still encased in the red, lacy bra. She palmed her breasts through the sheer material, and squeezed her nipples into a hard peak.

Lauren watched as Bo touched herself, her gaze falling to the wet patch showing on her red panties. She moaned at Bo's obvious arousal. "I can see that, your panties are drenched. I want you to rub yourself through your underwear, Bo."

The succubus groaned as Lauren told her what she wanted. The blonde was captivated as she watched Bo move one of her hands south and cupped herself as she continue to massage and squeeze her breast with the other. The succubus' mouth was slightly agape, her eyes closed and her breathing increased and became louder as she started to rub herself discolouring the red silky material even more with her desire. Lauren took off the stethoscope and threw it on the couch beside her. She was transfixed at the vision of Bo touching herself and she was flushed with molten desire. "Bo open your eyes and look at me." The brunette complied and Lauren gasped when she was met with Bo's bright ethereal succubus gaze. Her eyes shone an even brighter blue when she watched Lauren open the lab coat to expose her breasts.

"What else do you want me to do?" Bo whimpered. She was quickly losing control just from rubbing her engorged clit through the sodden material of her panties.

Lauren felt that Bo was getting too close to the edge, that her climax was just a few rubs away. "Stop touching yourself. Move your hand away, Bo." The brunette whimpered again, this time in disbelief and frustration. "Do it now. Move your hand, Bo," Lauren said a little more firmly.

"But I'm so close," Bo pleaded, but she did as she was told, her gaze never leaving the blonde.

Lauren gave her lover a sympathetic smile, "I know, baby. That's why I told you to stop. I'm not ready for you to come just yet. Take off your bra and let me watch you pinch those nipples of yours."

Lauren played with her own breasts and tweaked her nipples until the where hard and shooting pleasure straight to her core. She uncrossed her legs and opened them so that Bo could see her glistening desire coating her lips. "Oh fuck, Lauren. So wet! So beautiful. I wish I could taste you," Bo moaned. "Please, Lauren. I want to fuck myself as you do. Please."

"Pull your panties down to your knees. Don't take your eyes off of mine," Lauren ordered, trying to keep her voice strong and steady. She didn't want Bo to know just how much the brunette's begging effected her. Her internal muscles were clenching and even more of her desire coated her already dripping folds.

Bo shoved the offending red, sodden material down her thighs to bunch at her knees as she continued to kneel on the bed. "Nuh uh uh. Wait," Lauren tsked, when the succubus' went down to touch her throbbing clitoris.

"Lauren! Please," Bo hissed, her eyes beseeching the blonde to allow her to relieve the excruciating build up of pressure that was screaming to be released.

Lauren ran a hand down her body and dipped a finger into her molten, wet heat coating her finger in her desire. Bo moaned when she watched the blonde dip her finger inside her pussy and drew it out again covered in her arousal. She almost lost it when, with her eyes locked on Bo she slipped that finger into her mouth and sucked her essence and let out a groan. Lauren nodded her head and Bo copied her lover's actions and tasted herself and imagined that it was Lauren's essence she was tasting.

The blonde couldn't wait any longer and she reached down and flicked her straining clitoris, sending a bolt of ecstasy throughout her body. "Fuck yourself as you watch me, Bo and don't even think about coming until I do. Understand?"

Bo almost lost it right then without any assistance from her hand because of the forceful, demanding voice and the penetrating fire that shone through Lauren's fierce gaze. She bit her lip and took a shuddering breath as she flicked her engorged nub several times before sinking several fingers into her heat and thrusting a deeply as she could in the position she was in. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and felt a droplet of perspiration run down the middle of her back and into the crease of her buttocks. "Lauren. I'm so close. You.. You are so so... Please... hurry."

"I will not be rushed Bo," Lauren responded a little too harshly as she fought her own slip into oblivion at the magnificent show that the succubus was giving her. She watched Bo bite her lip hard and heard her whimper as she fought to hold off her impending orgasm. She had never seen the Succubus' eyes so bright and she saw the brunette slow her hands movements between her legs in order to stop herself from coming. "Don't slow down, baby," Lauren growled as she strummed her clit before plunging two fingers inside roughly, pushing her over the cliff and plummeting into an explosive orgasm.

Bo watched Lauren arch her back as she climaxed her face a vision of perfection. Lauren rubbed herself slowly milking her pleasure and focused on the woman on the screen in front of her. "Come for me, my love."

Bo almost sighed in relief as she relinquished her last shaky tether of control and thrust her fingers deep and flicked her sensitive clitoris a few times and cascaded into her own earth shattering climax. Her muscles shook and tensed as she cried out Lauren's name in response with its all encompassing intensity.

Bo fell to the side in content, exhilarating exhaustion, kicking off her underwear. "Wow," she said breathlessly as she grinned a dopey smile at Lauren. "Wow. Wow. Wow."

Lauren giggled and gave the succubus a huge grin. "I second that sentiment."

They stared at one another in silence as their bodies recovered from their mutual pleasure. A knock on a door at Bo's end broke their quiet contemplation and their connection with one another.

"Bo Bo, Stop masturbating or doing some random bellhop and open this door!" Lauren laughed as Bo blushed at her friend blunt words. "Is that Dr. Hot Pants voice?"

"Give me a few minutes, Kenz."

They both heard her exasperated sigh through the door, "Fine, but hurry up, Succubutt. If we get to the bar late and miss our chance to get our asses out of this god forsaken shit hole because you are too busy having phone sex with Lauren you'll owe me as much pizza as I can eat for a year!"

Bo rolled her eyes at her friend. "Okay! I'll be ready in ten!"

"Yeah, sure you will!" she heard Kenzi mutter.

Bo turned her attention back to the blonde on the computer screen. "Sorry, Lauren. I would rather stay here and go another round with you then sit in a car with Kenzi for the next 8 hours."

"It's fine Bo. There's always tomorrow if you don't have any success in your case tonight," the blonde responded with a sexy smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Bo picked up the laptop and set it on her lap. "Really. I..I would love that."

Lauren nodded and was about to reply when a scream and a banging resounded from the adjoining door. "BO! DID YOU TAKE MY LAPTOP? OMG! YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH LAUREN USING MY LAPTOP! OH YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR EXPOSING MY COMPUTER TO THAT!"

Lauren and Bo burst into a fit of laughter at Kenzi's shrill tirade. "I better go," Bo gasped out as tears rolled down her face from laughing. "I'm going to be listening to her bitch and moan at me all night about this."

Lauren nodded sympathetically, "If it's too much trouble we can just wait until you get home."

The succubus shook her head emphatically, "No! No, whatever it costs me, I will be calling you tomorrow! I can't wait to be able to do that again. I am going to be thinking about you and what we just did all day."

"I will have very erotic dreams tonight, that's for sure," Lauren responded with a grin. "So same time tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I can't wait! Uh, Lauren."

"Yeah."

Lauren watched Bo fidget before looking at her her intently. "When I get back. I think we should talk...about us and how we feel."

Lauren's heart nearly exploded with the hope and happiness she felt. She took a breath, hoping that her voice would come out steady, "I would like that...very much. Good night, Bo."

"Good night, Lauren."...

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed reading my first ever One Shot. ;)


	5. Missing You Like Crazy

Two weeks. Two very long weeks.

ThaTwo weeks. Two very long weeks.

That's how long Bo has been gone on some crazy detective trip with Kenzi. It was only supposed to be for a few days but Bo and Kenzi got caught up in some stuff out there I'm guessing and need to get it solved.

Leave it to those two to find trouble when they were supposed to be only questioning people.

Ugh.

On top of missing my succubus dearly I was so wound up that I was probably going to burst if I had to wait any longer. I mean, it wasn't only her presence I missed it was her touch. The way she would take her time with me at first but then dive right in as if she didn't want to make herself wait any longer.

Laying in our bed I stare up at the ceiling, thinking of all the things I could be doing if Bo was here. It sounds stupid I know but I can't help it. I miss her.

I roll over and hug her pillow to my chest, inhaling her scent. It gave me goosebumps all over. All I could think about was Bo sleeping next to me and how I would wake her up from her slumber.

Ugh.

"Maybe I should call." I think to myself and snatch my phone off of the nightstand. Just as I pick it up it starts to ring and I can't help but smile wide when I see it's Bo. "Hey babe, I was just thinking about you." I say once I answer.

"All good thoughts I hope." she responds. I can hear the smile in her voice and I can't help but wish I could see it. "What are you up to?"

I sigh, "Just laying in bed missing you."

Bo chuckles, "I'll be home tomorrow honey."

"I know but that's so far." there's a brief silence. "It's been a long two weeks without you." I say softly.

I hear Bo sigh and then some shuffling, "Well I'm glad you've missed me because I have defiantly missed you. Kenzi has been trying to make that pasta stuff you make but keeps almost starting fires every time." she laughs lightly and the sound makes my heart flutter.

"So you only miss me for my cooking?" I ask, feigning offense.

"Oh yeah totally." she kids back. "You're like my personal chef and I've been starving."

"Mmm."

There's another comfortable silence between us and I don't notice my hand lightly touching my neck until I gasp involuntarily. It was also the same moment I noticed how wet I was and can't help but groan to myself. God, she's not even here and her voice already has me going.

"Lauren?" Bo questions.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about you all day." she says lowly and I can tell that the nature of this conversation was about to take a little turn in a different direction. A direction I would happily follow.

"Is that so?" I ask, rolling over into my back, letting my fingers trail lightly over my stomach.

Bo hums, "Yes. I miss you so much. I need you so much." she groans.

The tone of her voices sends shivers down my spine. "How do you need me?"

"Mmm, I need you under me, on top of me, fuck...inside of me." she breathes out, her voices shaking a bit.

My breath hitches and I sit up against the headboard. "Are you touching yourself Bo?" I ask into the phone.

"Yes." she hisses. "Talk to me baby. Tell me how'd you'd fuck me."

I'm a bit taken back by her forwardness but knowing Bo she's been staying faithful to me sex wise even though she needs it to stay healthy. No matter how many times I tell her that she needed it to stay healthy and as much as I want to be mad at her I can't. She was so bent on staying faithful to me and I loved it. I just didn't want her starving herself just for me.

Two weeks is a long time for succubus to be without sex.

"Please tell me." she begs when I don't answer right away.

You can totally do this Lauren. Just pretend that she's here and tell her what you'd do to her so you can hear her scream your name. It's not that hard.

"Um, okay." I stammer. "Tomorrow when you get home I'm not going to let you unpack, I'm not going to let you say hello, I'm going to grab you by your collar and push you up against the wall. I'm not going to want to hear how much you missed me or how the case went because all I'm going to want to do is make you cum."

"Yeah?" she breathes.

"Mhm. You'll wear a top that shows more cleavage than should be legal and I'm going to rip you out of it." I husk, my hands massaging my breast like I wish I could Bo's. "You look so good back against the wall baby. I want your nipples in my mouth Bo. I want to suck and bite them until they're red. Mmm, I want to taste your skin."

Bo gasps softly, "Taste it baby."

"I going to kiss down you beautiful body until I get to a the button of your pants. Popping it open, I'm going to give you light kisses as I slide your pants down to her ankles." I pause and listen to her heavily breathing. "Are you wet for me?"

"Oh god yes. Keep talking."

I smile to myself, "Of course you won't be wearing any panties, as usual, and I'll be able to see how wet you are for me. I can almost smell you baby. Mmm, I can almost taste you."

"Oh yes." she hisses.

"I'm going to push your legs apart and take your little clit into my mouth before I suck and lick it. It feels so good in my mouth baby. You taste so good in my mouth. I could stay here forever."

"More Lauren. Please." she begs.

"Are you touching yourself baby?"

Bo groans on the other side of the phone, "God yes. I want your fingers in me. Can you put them there? Can you slide your fingers in me baby?"

It was my turn to groan as I slip my hand into my boxers, feeling just how wet I was. I start to rub my clit, closing my eyes to set the scene of Bo and I. "You're going to put your leg across my shoulder while I tease your hole with my two fingers. I'm going to let then slide in before pulling them back out slowly." As I tell Bo what I plan on doing to her I act it out on myself, wanting to lose myself like I knew she would soon. "You feel so good around my fingers baby. So wet."

"So wet for you. All for you. Please Lauren give me your fingers." she groans out.

"Okay baby." I respond, not wanting to make her suffer too much longer. "I'll slide two fingers into you slowly, so slowly into you're begging me to go harder...mmm deeper. I'm going to curl my fingers up just so and suck your clit in my mouth." I moan out.

Bo's breath hitches telling me she was close to her release. "Don't stop Lauren. I'm so close baby. Please don't stop."

"I'll look up at your pretty blues and kiss my way up to your mouth. I know you're close and what you need when you cum. So I'll spread your legs wider and push in harder and fast until I feel you clench around my fingers."

"Yes! Don't stop."

"I'll kiss you until you take my chi, pushing us both over the edge and I'll smile to myself when I hear you cry out..."

"Oh Lauren!" Bo screams into the phone just at the right moment.

"Just like that." I whisper and groan as my own climax halting right at it's breaking point. Dammit. I was so close.

There's a brief pause of heavy breathes and little whimpers before Bo sighs heavily. "Damn. Even when you're not here you still make me cum hard as shit." she says and we both laugh lightly.

"Like I said, I've missed you. I've had time to think about how I'm going to welcome you home." I smile.

"Well I'll make sure to get home as soon as possible when we set out on the road tomorrow morning." she says, "Fantasies are amazing but there nothing like the real thing."

I laugh, "Don't I know it."

"I think I should return the favor. If that's alright with you." The way she says it tells me that she's going to have something in store for me. "I didn't hear you cum and I want to hear it."

"You don't have to Bo. I know you're probably-"

"Lauren." she cuts me off, "Let me take care of you."

I sigh and sink deeper into the mattress, "Okay."

"Good." she chuckles, "Are you going to be a good girl and do what I say? I'm not there but I need you to follow directions or I'll have to punish you."

My stomach clenches at the thought of a punishment that Bo would have for me. "I'll do what you say."

"Good girl." she coos. "Now, I know you're already wet and right at the edge so I won't torture you too much. I'll just tell you one of my fantasies." she pauses for a second or two. "I come home from work one day and find you sitting in the bedroom in one of those suits I love so much, except it's clear that there's nothing under the suit this time. I walk over to you and you strip me of everything except the heels I decided to wear that day. You let me strip you of the suit slowly before spreading your legs for me." Bo pauses again leaving me imagining what could be happening next. "You bite you lip and growl 'Ride my pussy.' at me."

"Oh shit." I whisper to myself, lightly teasing my clit with my index finger. Bo was so articulate when it came to how she wanted to cum so it wasn't a surprise that her fantasy had me saying things I probably wouldn't.

"You spread your legs wide and I place my pussy right on yours. Mmm, your clit right against mine. I start to thrust against you, loving the way our juices slipped against us." she husks. "Fuck it looks so good baby. Can you feel me pressed against you?"

I have my phone to my ear, holding it there with my shoulder while my right hand massages my clit and my left massages my breasts. "Yes baby, I feel you. Keep going Please." I breathe out.

"I bend your knee to your chest and grind down harder on you. Mmm, it sounds so good. So wet. Is your pussy wet Lauren? Tell me."

I groan and arch back into the mattress, "God yes. I'm so fucking wet Bo. So dripping giving wet."

Bo moans before continuing, "I look down and can't help but grind faster and give your ass a hard smack." my stomach clenches again, she knows how much I love it when she smacks my ass. "You thrust up into me and I slide my fingers into you. Put your fingers in your pussy Lauren." she husks to me.

"Okay." I whisper and to what she says, arching high off the bed as my fingers slide deep into myself. "Oh shit." I hiss. I need to cum. It felt like I had an itch and I needed to scratch it.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes". I moan back. "Keep talking baby. Keep talking to me."

"Slide your fingers in and out Lauren. Just like you want me to. I'm right there baby. Right above you." she says breathlessly. I could tell she was close to her climax by her voice and the tightness in my stomach that I wouldn't be too much longer either. "You feel so good around my fingers baby. You're so wet. I want to put your clit in my mouth and suck."

"Shit." I hiss and press my fingers firmly down over my clit with my right hand while my left pushes in and out of my wet heat. "I'm so close Bo. Ugh. So close baby."

"Come for me babe. Clench around my fingers while I lick your clit." she breathes out, her voice barely there. "You taste so good on my lips Lauren. Mmm I'm going to fuck you so good when I come home."

"Oh please." I moan out.

"Mmmm, that's it baby, cum in my mouth.

As soon as she says that I picture all the times I've looked down to find Bo looking up at me as I climax and it sets me over the edge.

"Oh fuck! Oh Bo!" I moan out loudly as my fingers pump into myself as fast as I could go until my orgasm finally stops. I was so caught up in my little world that I didn't notice Bo scream out my name seconds after I climaxed. "Holy shit." I groan.

I sigh heavily and relax into the bed just as Bo lets out a chuckle, "I owe you an extra orgasm."

I couldn't help the breathy laugh that escapes me, "It would seem that way. I'll have to hold you up to that."

Before Bo could respond I hear a door open and slam shut then some muffled yelling which was no doubt Kenzi, "Babe I'm sorry but I gotta go, Kenzi just got back to the hotel and I can hear here screaming in Russian. I gotta go see what the deal is."

"Okay, you two be careful. I want you home to me without a scratch tomorrow." I smile to myself at the thought of seeing my lover again soon. "It's my job to mess you up."

"I can't make any promises but I will be careful." she sighs. "I love you. Get some sleep."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye babe."

I hang up the phone and toss it back on the nightstand. My hand slowly comes out of my boxers and I can't help but lick them clean, groaning once again at the thought of tasting myself on Bo's lips. I really need to get some sleep. She'll be home tomorrow and I'm sure I won't get a wink of sleep once she steps through that door.

God. Tomorrow can't get here fast enough.


	6. Resistance is Futile

_**Resistance is Futile.**_

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Oh fuck, Lauren...yeah...God so close...don't stop. Please, please don't stop," Bo begged. Lauren looked down at Bo and put even more effort into her actions. Grabbing Bo's thigh and bringing it closer to her own body, she threw her arms around it and used it to help her grind away against Bo's pussy. This had come to be one of Lauren's favorite positions. Before Bo she hadn't realized she could be a 'top'. But since day one of them having sex, Bo seemed to enjoy being dominated by Lauren in the bedroom. Being a succubus she was used to always being in charge sexually. She'd put up a fight, but Lauren always had her way with the sexy succubus between the sheets. It was just another thing that Bo found incredibly sexy about Lauren.

_I don't know who invented this scissor move, but fuuuuuccckkk thank you,_ Lauren thought to herself. "Shit! Oh god, Bo. I'm going to come all over you. You feel so good!"

Lauren was full of surprises. Bo never knew what to expect from the reserved blonde once they were in the bedroom. She never thought Lauren was a top, yet Lauren was always topping her. Bo was not used to someone other than herself taking control in the bedroom. She is a succubus after all. But the human, Lauren Lewis, was nothing like everyone believed her to be.

Bo had found out that there were many beautiful extras that came along with dating and loving Dr. Lauren Lewis. She experienced Lauren using all her knowledge of the human anatomy to her advantage sexually. The blonde was adventurous, aggressive and brought Bo to incredible orgasmic heights during their lovemaking that it was sometimes hard to believe she was the same reserved, almost shy doctor that she had met in the lab. Bo felt blessed whenever they were together and that she had Lauren's love.

* * *

**Present day**

Bo had to stop for a moment. She had that hot burning feeling in her lower stomach as she thought about the blonde doctor. She smiled at the possibility of that happening again. She couldn't wait for Lauren to take her again in whatever way she wanted. She would succumb to Lauren every wish and desire. She continued her way down the long corridor towards Lauren's lab.

Lauren was fluttering around the lab with an excited bounce in her step. Bo had told her she'd be stopping by. Lauren had been busy with work while Bo was busy with cases and she missed the succubus terribly. She felt heat rush to her cheeks at the memory of their last time. Bo should be arriving soon and she wanted to be in full control of her overactive emotions.  
She had tomorrow, Friday, plus the weekend off and had plans. She looked at her watch. Only another twenty-two minutes, thirty-six seconds and she would be free for the next three days straight.

Without even seeing her, she sensed Bo's arrival. She and Bo had this... thing between them where they could sense one another, even from across a crowded room. They had developed a special bond.

"Oh come on, Lauren! You've been busy with work in the lab and we haven't been together for almost a week now. What do you have planned that's so important?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled and bounced a little on the balls of her feet, unable to hide her excitement. "There is a Star Trek marathon happening this weekend that I've planned for."

Bo tilted her head and stared at Lauren. "We haven't had any time together because you've been busy in the lab and now we could spend the weekend together and you want to watch Star Trek?! Are you kidding me?" Bo asked upset.

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend. "You heard me. There is a Star Trek marathon on and I intend to watch every episode. It starts tomorrow morning, Friday at 6am and doesn't end until Monday morning at 6am." Bo was shocked that Lauren had not even hesitated to think about changing her plans in order to spend some time with her.

"Lauren seriously?" Bo asked, obviously upset at hearing Lauren's plans. "But you have the entire series on DVD! You can watch them whenever you want!" Bo said incredulously.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Baby, you don't understand. It's not the same."

Bo sighs and puts her hands on her hips, "What? They add never before seen content or something?" Lauren fidgeted in excitement the marathon was finally here. "I wish! That would be incredible! But between episodes they will be asking trivia questions and we can SMS the answers to be in the running for an exclusive limited edition Spock action figure."

Bo opened and closed her mouth, unable to mutter a word. She was getting turned on by Lauren's geeky jabbering and her uncontained excitement about the weekend, a throbbing heat emanating between her thighs. She watched as Lauren began to gather and clean up around the lab. Lauren was wearing a white button down shirt, but she had taken it off with the lab coat. She wore a sleeveless top underneath. Watching her Bo couldn't help noticing her toned arms. Her mind went back to their last time together. Her body remembered the feel of Lauren on top of it. I remembered how Lauren's very strong hand came to find its way between her legs. "Oh god..." Bo breathed out remembering every thrust of that hand inside her. Bo's pussy pulsed and released a flood of wetness at the memories. She was horny and she wanted the good doctors' talented hands on her again_. I need to get out of here before I say something I may regret. Lauren seems way too excited about this Star Trek thing to push her to give it up so that they could spend some time together,_ She thought to herself as she tried to think of something other than making love to the blonde while waiting for her to finish up so that they could leave together.

Bo walked Lauren to her car. Bo reluctantly parted ways with Lauren. She walked away after wishing Lauren a great weekend watching her fill of Star Trek. She came rushing back and pulled Lauren in for a heated kiss. When they finally parted, both women were breathing heavily. Suddenly Lauren was questioning her decision. As they were kissing Bo brought Lauren's hand to cup her mound through her leather pants. It opened Bo's flood gates. She was dripping wet and aching for more when she pulled away from the blonde. Bo had just enough self control to walk away.

Lauren fell back against her car as she was bombarded with memories of her last time with Bo. Her panties were soaked. _SHIT!_ she thought as her body remembered Bo's reaction to the way she touched her. Lauren was trembling with need after the succubus' heated kisses and she was unable to unlock her car door. It took her a few minutes to calm her body down.

Back at the crack shack Bo was laying on the couch playing Zombie hookers. Kenzi walked in and was shocked to see her friend playing the video game. Bo was laid back with a sad look on her face as she played. Kenzi quickly looked up, then all around. She began to hop around as she spoke. "Oh shit, this is bad. It's bad isn't it? What's wrong Bobo?" She asked as she continued to bounce around looking to avoid the lightening strike. Bo explained what happened. Bo whined through the whole story. "So wait, you plan on taking over my spot on the couch, play games and do nothing but be here in my Kenzi zone!" she stated. Kenzi noticed that Bo was still pouting and sighing and showing no pleasure whilst playing the game. Not enjoying and putting your heart into a game was a sin to Kenzi. A sacrilegious act towards the gaming Gods and she ripped the controller from the forlorn succubus and pointed toward the stairs.

Bo looked at her friend in shock. "What the hell Kenzi!"

"You can't go around angering the gaming Gods when I have this important tournament coming up. Your heart just isn't in it! So get your sulky, sad sack, whiny ass up those stairs and out of my sacred gaming space."

Bo looked at her incredulously, "But Kenzi."

"Go."

Bo gets up, shoulders slumped and heads off with head bowed. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and said, "When did you become the mom?"

Kenzi turned to Bo and raised her eyebrows, "Oh honey, I've always been the mom," she answered and snaps her fingers with attitude. "Now I have to run to Dr Hot Pants' house because she has baked goodies for me. I couldn't get out of her what, exactly, but she promises I'll be in heaven and there will be a giant party in my mouth. Wanna come with?" she asked as she grabbed what she hoped was a big enough bag to carry her baked delights.

No, I'm just going to go back to my room to relax. But I do need a favor since your going to see Hot ... I mean Lauren. Bo smiled as she walked over to her best friend and let her know what she needed.

Bo was on her bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking of Lauren. Thinking of her more as Dr. Lewis. Her body did that thing it does when thinking of Lauren in her doctor mode. She smiled. She was learning all the perks of having a smart doctor as a lover and girlfriend. _So many beautiful sexy extras,_ she thought to herself. Before Lauren no person, male or female had known her body so well. Being a doctor Lauren used all her knowledge of the human anatomy to her advantage with Bo being on the receiving end and loving it. The things she was able to do to and with her body was ...

_I don't know why she was single when we met, but damn, I am so lucky she was. In fact, I'm very lucky to have someone like her at all to love me. She loves all of me. And I love her too._ Bo sat up. _Shit, I didn't do a good job earlier at being a very good girlfriend. I have to let her know I'm okay with her getting her geek on this weekend. Hopefully Kenzi will get the info I need._ Bo was pacing up and down with excitement. She knew if anyone could do it Kenzi could. She wasn't sure which made her happier. Kenzi helping with her plan or the fact that Lauren and Kenzi had become friends. She loved to watch them interact with one another.

One hour, eight messages and four voicemails later Kenzi came walking in. Bo met her at the door. "Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you. Why didn't you get back to me? I'm going crazy." She sighed and looked down to see Kenzi dragging in a big bag. Kenzi's mouth was too full to talk. She smiled and made a gesture toward the bag.

"No way! You were able to find it? But, how?" Her mouth fell open as she pulled it out the bag. "I don't know who you are and how you're able to get anything but thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged her best friend and kissed her forehead.

Kenzi became very serious. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Then I'd miss out on my new friends baked goodies so I just may hurt you for that alone," she joked.

"So how's Lauren?" Bo asked.

Kenzi froze in her tracks "My good friend is really enjoying her time off. She is in super geek mode so your surprise should go over really well." She stared at Bo. "I can't believe you're doing this for Lauren. It's so sweet and yet so fucking weird!" She gave Bo a look. "And you were right about her. Just whatever you do, do not let... oh never mind. Look, I changed my mind about letting you use my laptop. I have everything set up just so and can't risk you messing with my settings."

Bo stopped all movement. "But...But...I need it!"

"Wait, Bo Bo. I did get you something of your very own. I happened to run into two very drunk business men in my cab who were very chatty. By the way, here you'll need this. It's the pass code to use it." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Bo. Bo smiled and started to jump around. "Alright settled down succubus it's now yours. No need to thank me. It's what I do. You go get yourself ready. She is going to love this."

As Bo sat pulling out the things she would need to surprise Lauren she suddenly had a thought. She yelled to Kenzi who was with her earphones on her head already immersed in her game. "What cab? You have a cab?" she asked with a shake of her head. Her friend was too lost in killing everything in sight on her game to respond so Bo let any explanations she wanted from Kenzi for later.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Bo stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair, making sure it was perfect. The entire outfit on her fit perfectly. As she looked at her, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She gave herself the once over one more time before setting up the iPad Kenzi had somehow acquired. _How does she do it? She got everything I need and with no money, _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Here goes nothing," she said to her empty bedroom.

Lauren was sitting on her couch in front of the television with a huge bowl of popcorn and two boxes of pizza. She was wearing her Spock ears, her memorabilia, vintage Star Trek Uniform top with sweatpants and sneakers. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was enjoying herself, but was also really missing Bo. No sooner had she had the thought when her phone vibrated. She saw it was Bo and answered it with a smile.

"Hi. I hope I'm not disturbing you," Bo says cheerfully.

"No... No you're not. I was just thinking about you," she whispers.

Bo smiled. "Oh really because I'm missing you and I was hoping to steal you away from Star Trek for a little while."

"What do you have in mind." Lauren asked as she settled back into the couch. Bo takes a deep breath. "I was hoping we could face time. I really want to see those beautiful eyes of yours. Hang up and I'll face time you. I just want to slip into something more comfortable. Be with you in a few minutes." Bo hangs up. Lauren turns down the television waiting for Bo to face time her. After a few minutes Bo's number appears across Lauren's iPad asking her to accept Bo's face time call.

Lauren swipes, answering. When she looks at the screen, she can't see anything. She leans forward as she goes to clean her screen. She realizes it must be Bo's. Then she had a thought_, I didn't know Bo had an iPad._ "Bo, honey? Your screen needs cleaning. I'm having trouble seeing you. It looks like, I don't know, but you're not coming in clear. Bo? Bo did you hear me?" She hears a familiar tune. "Bo? Bo is that... Bo?" She asks as she picks up her iPad. Just as she goes to turn around to head to the kitchen for a drink, she sees something on the screen. "Bo?" She questions again.

"We are Borg." Lauren's breathing stops as she looks at her iPad. It was Bo. Shewas wearing an exact replica of the Seven of Nine outfit. Lauren's breathing increases as she stares at Bo's breast in the skin tight costume. She already knew that Bo wore no panties or bra underneath. She licked her lips as she gave Bo the once over. Her eyes kept falling to Bo's breasts.

Bo's head is bowed. She slowly raises it. "We are Borg. I am finding it a difficult challenge to not want you DR. Lewis. You have brought chaos to where there was once order. I want you. I will have you. We are Borg. Resistance is futile." Bo breathes out. Lauren still hadn't recovered from seeing Bo in the tightly fit uniform. She nearly trips over her own feet going back to the couch. "My god, you're beautiful," she whispers. Suddenly her conversation from earlier with Kenzi flashes through her mind. "So Hot Pants this whole Star Trek love... I see you with that Borg chick. What's her name again?" Kenzi had asked as she watched her reaction to her questions. She had turned red and blushed at the knowing look on the Goth girls face.

She's brought out of her head by Bo's voice. "We are Borg. You are to be taken as my prisoner where I will spend time...assimilating you. You will comply. We are Borg. Resistance is futile." Bo stared at Lauren. "You are a very fascinating species Dr. Lauren Lewis. It will be...interesting...assimilating you. You will comply."

Lauren is weak in the knees seeing Bo as the character Seven of Nine. She was getting hot and very wet. The way Bo used the term assimilate and how she looked at Lauren when saying it left Lauren very little doubt on what the succubus had in mind...

"We are Bor..." Bo stops talking and stares at Lauren. "Dr. Lewis I notice your eyes dilate as you look at my body. I came to assimilate you, but do you wish to copulate?" Bo's voice drops.

All Lauren can do is nod her head. Bo smiles as she steps closer to the screen. "I have been having thoughts of you Dr. Lauren Lewis. They are...I wish to change the nature of our affiliation. I am new to humanity, but I want to explore with you."

"I'll be right. Let me go and..." She gestures at her clothing. Lauren stands to leave to go change in her bedroom. "Lauren Lewis...comply." Lauren stops and turns back toward her iPad. She points toward her bedroom. "I'm going to... I just need..."

Bo cuts her off. "You will disrobe here, now. In front of me, but slowly. We are Borg. You will comply."

Lauren can't believe what was happening. She also couldn't believe how hearing Bo say 'we are Borg' was turning her on_. God, look at her breasts in that outfit...fuck, I'd like to be with her on top of me whispering into my ear "We are Borg; resistance is futile, _Lauren thought to herself.

Bo tilts her head again. "They're doing it again. Your eyes... they're getting dilated as you look at my body. Dr. Lauren Lewis I can feel you want to copulate." Bo lets her hand move up and down her body slowly. Lauren's eyes are following Bo's hand. "Disrobe. Now." Bo hisses at Lauren, bringing her out of the trance she had fallen under watching Bo. "You will comply."

Lauren begins to get undressed in front of Bo. "Resistance is futile." Lauren whispers as her hand grabs the hem of her Star Trek shirt and removes it. She tosses it behind her to the floor. Her hair that was only minutes ago in a ponytail was falling free down and around her shoulders. There she stood in her sweat pants, white lace bra and sneakers. Bo had a predatory look on her face as she watched. Lauren puts a hand on each hip and pulls down her sweats, then tosses them aside. Bo's breath caught in her throat when she saw that Lauren wasn't wearing anything underneath her sweatpants. Lauren was incredibly turned on. She was glistening and Bo could see it through the blonde strands of hair on Lauren's pussy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "I don't have to be there to be able to smell your scent Dr. Lauren Lewis. I carry it with me since the first time we were together. Your coating smells of Vanilla. I can see it. Lauren looks down. She doesn't see it, but she can feel herself getting wetter and wetter under Bo's intense stare.

Dr. Lauren Lewis you will sit down and I will watch as you...you will fuck yourself. You will do it here in front of me. You will comply. Resistance is futile." Bo leaned back against her bed frame and waited. Lauren was so excited and turned on she didn't know what to do first. It was nearly two minutes and she still just stood there frozen by her lovers hungry gaze. Bo had waited long enough. "You will comply." She said sternly. Lauren finally snapped out of her stupor, shook her head and began to move.

Through half closed eyes Lauren saw Bo move from her position near her bed to come to be on her knees between her legs. "Close your eyes and think back to the last time I was in this position." Lauren did just that.

Her hands of their own accord opened herself up wide. Bo began to make slurping, wet noises. Lauren's eyes flew open to see Bo's tongue close to the screen. She was doing a motion as if she were eating something. "Do you remember? Can you feel my tongue against you?" She asked.

Lauren's mouth fell open and her breathing was coming out in short quick bursts. She could feel the last time Bo went down on her. "God, yes fuckkkkkk. Bo lick that pussy. Oh, you want it baby. Now take it. Fuck me with that tongue of yours." Lauren started to move and squirm around on the edge of the couch. Her clit was engorged as she imagined Bo sucking it hungrily, while she finger fucked herself.

"You are doing well Dr. Lauren Lewis." Bo whispered. Hearing Bo talk to her that way got her wetter. She let herself lean back leaning against the couch as she raised herself onto her toes. Bo was there licking, sucking and slurping away. Lauren could hear it and it was making her lose all sense of control.

She was imagining that Bo was kissing, gently biting and sucking on her pussy lips as she listened to the succubus and watched her tongue and mouth move close to the screen. She was talking as she did. "Resistance is futile." She kept repeating to Lauren's delight. Lauren began to plunge two fingers into herself nice and deep.

"Another." Bo told her. Now she was fucking herself with three fingers as Bo licked away. Her body started to get hotter. She knew it wouldn't be long. "Fuckkkk so close..." She breathed out. Bo smiled to herself. "Do not come yet." Bo told her. Lauren pouted and continued to fuck herself. Her hand (in her mind) was bumping up against Bo's face like it did the last time they were together. That day Bo licked Lauren's pussy and slide her tongue deep inside as Lauren fucked herself.

Bo could see Lauren getting closer and closer to the edge so she prompted Lauren to imagine the last few moments of their last encounter when Bo had taken the blonde by surprise. "Do you remember Lauren? Do you remember what I did to you that morning? Do you remember what I did that made you scream out my name as you came?

Lauren remembers the moment Bo is talking about. She remembers Bo inserting a single finger into her tight virgin asshole. In just a matter of seconds as she remembers Bo's actions it causes to become unhinged. Her body reacted to the memory of Bo's finger and she whimpers as she climax's.

"Don't stop fucking yourself, baby. Come again for me." Bo orders Lauren to let go. "Come all over my face," she tells her. The blonde envisions herself standing over Bo's face and before she knew it, she was climaxing again and peeing at the same time, giving her hand a golden shower. She tried to stop but couldn't having no choice but to ride out her pleasure despite her mortification.

_Ohmygod,_ Lauren thought to herself when she saw the puddle on the floor. She was turning red from embarrassment of having peed in front of Bo. The succubus on the other hand thought it was the hottest thing ever. She loved that Lauren was able to let go and come that hard just from imagining being with her. Before Lauren could say anything Bo spoke. "You Dr. Lauren Lewis are the sexiest women alive. That was intense. Very hot. Fucking amazing!"

Bo stood up from her kneeling position. "You may go back to your program and I will see you again once it is through."

Lauren realized that she hadn't made Bo come. "Bo? Don't you want me to assist in..."

Bo stopped her. "This wasn't about me. This was something I wanted to do for you to let you know I support you in everything. I wanted to show you that I love all of you. I especially love geeky Lauren. I'm fine, really. Some other time."

Lauren went to say something else but was again cut off as Bo shook her head, "I'm going to let you get back to your show and will talk to you tomorrow." Then without another word she hit the END button stopping them from face timing.

Lauren was surprised. Lauren fell back onto the couch trying to catch her breathe and had the biggest smile on her face. _Oh yeah, just wait till tomorrow, Bo_, Lauren thought hoping that tomorrow the succubus would let her return the favor...


	7. The Doctor's Calling

The Doctor's calling, rating M, one-shot.

xoxo

* * *

Bo and Kenzi had spent the evening together watching a movie. Per Kenzi suggestion they had chosen Piranha 3D, which Bo thought to be a bad horror movie. And it turned out to be just that, but with lots of big tits and nudity worked into the story. Kenzi kept snickering throughout the film, while Bo kept rolling her eyes dramatically trying to convey her irritation on the choice of movie.

"Kenz, that was.. _nice_." Bo huffed after the movie had ended. It had infact been bad enough to be quite enjoyable, but the flashing skin had been tormenting for Bo. It just reminded her, that her lover was currently out of reach. There was no soft skin to touch tonight, Bo groaned. She hadn't actually heard from her partner since yesterday and Bo was getting gloomy and anxious. That and horny as hell. It had been days.

"I knew you'd like it." Kenzi grinned mischievously. "What do you say, if I stay here and we'll have a girl's night? Drink and play cards? Or go out?" She asked knowing that Bo would soon throw her out on her ass.

"No Kenzi. I already said you can't stay!" Bo snarled scowling. "I'm.. waiting for a call. After nine. And I.. I don't want you listening."

"Oh right. Your significant other is calling? I wouldn't want to hear that cheesefest anyway.. It nauseates me. You two all lovey-dovey." Kenzi smirked, but managed a gagging sound. "She's been gone for.. what? Three days? When is she coming home anyway? You need to be.. taken care of. You've been cranky as hell lately."

"She'll be home tomorrow. I just want to hear her voice and know the time, when she's coming back.." Bo sighed. "I don't know why she couldn't skip this thing! She just left me home. To suffer. Alone." The brunette whined pouting.

"She's working Bo. She's busy! For god's sake try not to be so clingy. Very unattractive." Kenzi narrowed her eyes to thin slits and grimaced cheekily.

"I'm not clingy!" She denied with eyes full of irritation trained at her offending friend. "And I'm not cranky either."

"Yeah right." Kenzi scoffed her lips tugging up. Bo was such a mess. "You're having withdrawal symptoms not having been able to sex it up with your woman." She concluded with a grin.

"I miss her." Bo said pitifully. "Not just the sex."

"I know you do. You're in loooove.." Kenzi slapped Bo playfully on her arm. "She'll be back home soon. Just hang in there Bobo."

.

* * *

"Was that my phone?" Bo anxiously spluttered under the spray of water. She turned off the shower and poked her head out the spacious shower closet. The brunette strained her hearing to its limits trying to determine, if her phone was ringing in the bedroom where she'd left it.

"No? Shit." She sighed shaking her head and went back to showering. "I've been waiting the whole day.. She promised to call, when she had time.. Around nine at the latest." The brunette sighed gloomily.

A while later when she was drying herself off, she finally did hear the phone ring. She took off like shot to get to her phone quickly.

"A blocked number?" Bo spat disappointed as she eyed the caller screen. It wasn't the call she'd been expecting after all. "Crap." She muttered.

"Hello?" Bo picked up anyway and greeted the mystery caller slightly hesitantly wondering who would be calling her at 10 pm.

"Good evening Ma'am." A soft feminine voice filtered through the phone.

"Ma'am?" Bo smirked. "Me? I think not."

"What shall I call you then.. Madame Dennis?" The voice husked teasingly. The timber of the woman's voice was slithering straight to Bo's core, causing all kinds of physical reactions in her body. Bo clutched the towel wrapped around her tighter.

"Um.. Bo? I guess.." Bo said unsurely.

"Okay. Bo. I'm Doctor Lauren. We've.. met previously." Lauren's tone was low and suggestive.

"Uh? Yes.. I remember." Bo croaked. What was this? Of course Bo remembered the hot hot blond. The blond that sounded.. so deliciously lustful right about now. Bo swallowed loudly, while pressing her thighs together to ease the insistent throbbing between her legs. I'm so horny already and now this! I might end up embarrassing myself very soon, Bo fretted inwardly.

"So Bo, do you know _why_ I'm calling you?" Lauren almost purred.

"Well.. Um.. I think.." Bo stuttered and trailed off. Oh my god, what is this woman doing to me! I might die and keel over during this late night chit chat, she fretted.

"Sorry I've been extremely busy today and I apologize for getting in touch so late. But I'm calling about your impending physical examination Bo." Lauren stated in her professional doctor voice.

"Oh? An examination?" Was she for real? What was _Doctor Lauren_ playing at, the brunette thought confused. Bo's pants were on fire, because of the doctor's previous suggestive desire dripping tone. The pants she didn't even have on! And now the woman on the phone was suddenly all business! That fun was short lived, Bo groaned.

"Yes. For the insurance you've applied for. I need some preliminary responses from you. Over the phone. Is that okay?" Lauren continued sounding all cool and professional. Bo was totally baffled by her behavior. Maybe the blond was tired or.. irritated, Bo thought gloomily.

"Um, sure?" Bo agreed carefully playing along. What the hell was going on? What was Lauren doing?

"Great. Good. You're such a _good girl_ Bo." Lauren praised dipping her voice lower at the end. "Mmm.." She hummed approvingly.

"What?" Bo chuckled nervously. The tingles in her lower abdomen had once again increased. Oh gods get a grip, she chastised her raging libido and took a shuddering breath.

"Now.. Take off your clothes." Lauren murmured making Bo gasp.

"What?" Bo repeated her breath hitching and feeling her whole body start to hum pleasantly.

"Your clothes off. You'll examine yourself." Lauren commanded seriously. "_For me._" She added in a more desire laced tone.

"Oh.." Bo swallowed feeling wetness pool between her legs. "I'm not.. wearing any." She admitted softly.

"That's.. That's even better." Lauren said after a beat as Bo's statement seemed to have rendered the doctor speechless for a moment.

.

* * *

"I'll be giving you a full physical, when I see you, but now.. You're gonna have to be my hands." Lauren husked, before Bo had a chance to comment. "Lay down and put me on the speaker."

"Okay.." Bo croaked and fiddled with her phone. Were they really doing this, she thought her eyes darkening in lust. Naked examination. The whole doctor patient thing was hot. And with Doctor Le.. Lauren it was even hotter! She chucked her towel on the floor, settled on the bed and put her phone on the other pillow. "I'm ready." She said in a tone that she knew didn't hide her arousal.

"I'm ready too." Lauren parroted murmuring. "So, imagine your hands as mine. Do what I say. Where are your.. _my_ hands now?"

"On my breasts." Bo moaned a little.

"No Bo. Not yet." Lauren berated swallowing loudly. "We need to.. examine elsewhere first. Start with ghosting your fingertips on your sides. Check the skin texture for.. for something.. Um.. unusual.. From your hips to the side of your.. breasts." She husked sounding only slightly commanding. The blond was obviously struggling to stay focused on the medical side of the so-called examination.

Bo groaned unhappily and removed the hands palming her straining nipples. She glided her hands down on her hips and then up her sides over her ribs feeling goosebumps pucker on her heated flesh. She stopped when she reached the side of her breasts. She quickly flicked her thumbs over her nipples and gasped at the feeling.

"Bo.. I _know_ what you did." Lauren admonished breathily. "That wasn't allowed yet."

"But I.." The brunette moved her hands back down to her hip bones with great difficulty.

"I'm gonna tell you what I would do, if I was there now. Run through the examination and then you can do it. Okay?" Lauren explained her breaths uneven.

"Okay.." Bo shivered.

"Hands off. No touching Bo." Lauren reminded and then continued softly. "First I would examine your slender neck with.. my lips. Gentle pecks followed by little nips with my teeth. And the soothing.. licks. If I'm satisfied with your reactions, I'll move my mouth on yours to test the softness of your lips and I'll slip my tongue in your hot mouth.. and make a note how slick and strong your talented muscle feels sliding against mine.. Are you getting all this Bo?" Lauren was obviously enjoying teasing Bo now. The blond sounded calm and so seducing. Bo was already spiraling into the flames of desire. Her body was thrumming with a scorching need to be touched.

"Lauren.." The brunette gasped. "Can I.."

"No. Bo I said no touching yet. I need to go through this with you first." The blond sternly cut off Bo's begging.

"But maybe.." Bo's hands were clutched tightly on the sheet under her. If she released her grip, her hands would surely latch on her body, her fingers would venture inside without a second thought.

"No." Lauren denied. "Not yet or I'll be.. forced to discontinue this.. examination. Do you want that?"

"No.." Bo sighed aroused, but frustrated.

"Good.. Bo?" Lauren prodded and heard the brunette hum in acknowledgement. "While I would still be exploring your mouth, my hands would find your breasts. I'd palm them firmly and then roll your hard nipples between my fingers. Tugging and rolling them. But I guess I could also.. Would you like for me to check your breasts with my mouth too? Just to be thorough?"

"Oh gods.. I would." Bo groaned. "Can I.."

"No." Lauren shot the brunette down. "I'd bring my mouth on your breast Bo. I'd suck gently and my tongue would flick over the hard peak. My teeth once in a while grazing it.. And don't think I'd forget the other mound. My hand would massage and squeeze it.."

"Lauren.."

"Shh.. Shall I go lower? On your body?"

"Doctor Lauren.. _Yes_. I'm dying here." Bo got out in a strained voice. Her whole body was twitching. Her breathing was heavy. It was proving to be extremely difficult for Bo not to touch herself.

"Okay.. I guess.. next I'd caress the inside of your thighs. Then brush my knuckles against your slit. Would you be wet Bo?" Lauren husked lustily.

"Yes.." Bo breathed with a whimper. Her body was sweaty from the effort of keeping control, while listening to the blond doctors husky aroused voice.

"Good." The doctor praised whispering. "I'd lay my hand on your mound.. I know you'd buck against it. Hard. Your clit would press against the heel of my hand. I would let you grind on my hand for a moment and.. Then I would do an internal examination.."

"Oh gods.." Bo released a shuddering breath trying to relax her body, that was wound tight like a bow string.

"I think two fingers.. Yes.. I'd slid two fingers in you Bo.. I'd push them deeper with the thrust of my hips.. I'd thrust.." The doctor said hoarsely.

"Lauren.. Please. Please.. I need to.. I can't take this.." Bo pleaded with a deep moan he thighs quivering with the effort of squeezing together, but that did little to ease the throbbing between. Her fingers were cramping up from clutching the sheet. She was going to rip the linen into shreds soon.

"You're in a hurry?" Lauren murmured a more than a little out of breath. "Would it help, if I told you that.. Hmm.. I'm already way ahead of you." She hummed in arousal.

"Are.. Are you.." Bo stuttered. She was trying to make out what the blond was doing. From the sounds Lauren was making Bo guessed she had dipped her fingers between her legs a while ago.

"Yes." Lauren husked panting. "I'm so wet Bo. You sound so hot and.. I'm touching myself. I'm imagining you touching me. And it feels so good.."

"Oh.." Bo croaked.

"Bo.." Lauren said now even more out of breath. "I need you to palm your breasts."

Bo didn't need to be told twice. She latched her hands on her chest and massaged her mounds firmly to the point of pain. Her nipples were straining against her palms.

"I need feedback.. for my notes.. How do your breast feel?" Lauren almost whimpered.

"Lauren.." Bo moaned huskily. "My.. my nipples are so hard. So sensitive. " She tweaked her nipples with her fingers and arched against her hands.

"Bo.. Glide your other hand down to your mound. Slowly." Lauren ordered breathing heavily. "Don't dip into.."

Lauren was cut off my Bo's aroused grunt as the brunette's fingers moved along her wet slit. Two digits easily slipped in. Bo eagerly rubbed the spongy spot on the upper wall. She knew she wouldn't last long. Especially when she could hear her hot doctor was breathing heavily over the phone. She moved her fingers at a furious pace. The heel of her hand slamming against her bundle of nerves sending shockwaves through her body.

"You don't follow orders very well.." The doctor chided, but moaned right after.

"Sorry, but.." Bo sighed in desire as she clenched erratically around her fingers. "Please Lauren. Let me. I'm so.. close.. Come with me.."

"Oh yes.. Bo.." The blond's breath hitched. "I'm.. I'm.. Oh Bo.." She whimpered.

Bo grunted like a predator in response to the doctor's moans and whimpers. The fingers buried in Bo sped their pace even more going deeper and harder as the brunette twitched and jerked on the bed. "Oh gods.. Lauren. I'm.. I'm coming." She informed with a strangled cry and fell over the edge feeling her body spasm and clench gloriously. The waves of pleasure rolled over her body and she complete lost herself in the moment. Somewhere in the back of her mind Bo understood that Lauren had also climaxed with a breathy scream.

"I think you killed me. Doctor Lauren." Bo husked after she regained her senses a little. Her body was thrumming with gently lingering aftershocks. "I'm a puddle of goo.."

Lauren's soft uneven chuckle sounded from the phone. "Just what the doctor ordered."

.

* * *

"Honey?" Lauren cooed quietly to phone. "Are you still awake?"

"Hmm.." Bo murmured tiredly. "Barely.. I miss you babe."

"I miss you too."

"You're coming home tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow." Lauren assured.

"You know it's horribly cruel to leave your newly wedded wife alone at home, while you're galavanting on some doctorial business.." Bo whined unhappily. "For days."

"I know. I'm sorry." Lauren said softly. "And I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I just couldn't get away any earlier."

"It's okay. You did warned me, you'd be swamped with work there.. This.. You really surprised me with the blocked number. This.. phone sex idea was great." Bo chuckled softly. "It was _good._"

"Glad you liked it." Lauren cooed. "When we next play, maybe you could be a lawyer and I'll be your.. convicted client? Your prisoner?" The blond purred.

"I like the way you think babe." Bo shivered just thinking about Adventurous Lauren and her various roleplays in the bedroom and now on the phone too. "But just now I'd want nothing more than to cuddle with you. You need to come to me soon.. I can't sleep without you."

"I love you Bo." Lauren whispered her voice full of emotion.

"I love you too." Bo sighed elated. "So, when are you coming home? I really miss you. I hate being alone in this big bed.." She quickly complained.

"My flight leaves right after the symposium. I'll be home by six." Lauren soothed.

"Good." Bo nodded even though she knew Lauren couldn't see it. "I really can't wait to see you."

"I'll be giving you a full physical examination tomorrow night. Just so you know." Lauren murmured.

"Oh?" Bo perked up at her wife's suggestive drawl. "What kinda.. examination?"

"I'll thoroughly go over your gorgeous body.. I'll be checking _every inch_.." Lauren husked. "Using my hands, mouth and.. my tongue." She said in a low tone that was making Bo shiver in anticipation. Why wasn't it tomorrow already!

"And.. And how will you use those.. _instruments_ exactly?" Bo asked breathily.

"Honey, I thought you were tired?" Lauren smirked.

"Not anymore."

"Round two?"

"Yes please."

"Okay.." Lauren murmured. "The doctor's in. How can I help you?"

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Remember to vote for your favorite story. The winner will be getting an awesome prize :) Voting will close Sunday June 15th, so hurry and vote!


	8. Chapter 8

We just wanted to stop by and let everyone know that we appreciate everyone involved with this challenge. Thanks to the writers for taking time out of their own stories and lives to participate in the challenge. Also, thanks to the readers for taking the time to read all of the stories and voting for their favorites. We'll be starting a new challenge in July so be on the lookout!

All of the submissions were awesome, as to be expected, but we want to give a big shout out to Somewhataddicted for her winning story!

* * *

The list of the stories and the writers plus their twitter:

"Hanging on Every Word" – Somewhataddicted - somewhataddicte

"Distance Makes Something Grow Fonder" – Houstonwehaveaproblem - writingsux

"Supreme Snatch" – Doccubus21- goldfishesgirl

"Phonesex Oneshot" – 808abc123 - 808abc1231

"Missing You Like Crazy" – ZoPalmLover - h0plessr0mance

"Resistance is Futile" – Mistyfiedbycopeland1 - shawnie_carrie

"The Doctor's Calling" – Sarfy - sarfy11


End file.
